


Bra's Birthday

by RazzleDazzleBerry, VegetasLilPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Breathplay, Drinking, F/M, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Limousine Sex, NSFW, Office Sex, One Night Stand, Oral, Shower Sex, Smut, Woman on Top, adult bra, bra17, fic request, rain smut, soft smut, some triggers apply in ch 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzleBerry/pseuds/RazzleDazzleBerry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetasLilPrincess/pseuds/VegetasLilPrincess
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend on her birthday, Bra celebrates her birthday with her friends at a club where she meets Android 17 and eventually takes him back to her home. Fic request for VegetasLilPrincess.
Relationships: Android 17/Bra Briefs
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegetasLilPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetasLilPrincess/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

It was her birthday. That was the short of it. Twenty-five years had passed so slowly from day to day, but then again Bra couldn’t remember a quarter of a hundred years passing in what felt like a blink of an eye. The memories of celebrations blurred from hours of drinking, whirling in a festivity of delicious food, loud music, and phone calls from her friends and family. 

Her mother was the first to call with birthday wishes early in the morning. Bulma gushed through happy tears with sentimental praises over how grown her daughter was while Bra’s father groaned in the background about how ridiculous those tears were. Saiyans were supposed to grow up, and Bra, despite being only half Saiyan, was no exception to the rule. In the background he distantly mumbled “Happy Birthday”, but Bra knew her dad’s sentiment was there even if he was less than obvious about it. 

After a few phone calls from friends—and one from her boyfriend, Goten—her big brother called. “Happy birthday, sis. Got any big plans for the day?”

“Well, Maron invited a bunch of people to go clubbing tonight, and I have lunch with Goten later. Although, I don’t think he remembered it was my birthday when he called.”

Trunks chuckled. “It’s possible, but I wouldn’t take it personally. He’s been spacey lately.”

A few hours passed and Bra sat across from Goten, dressed to the nines in her birthday attire, stunned and furious. “You’re what?!”

“Sorry, Bra. It’s just that… well, there’s this girl—“ 

Bra waved her hand, fury balling it into a fist as it fell onto the table. “You’re telling me in the middle of a restaurant and on my birthday, that you’re cheating on me?!” 

Goten’s eyes rounded. “Oh shit. Bra! I’m so sorry! I forgot—“

“Shove it.” Bra abruptly stood, her chair flying backwards, clattering to the floor and drawing attention from the more peaceful customers. She tossed her glass of water in his direction and stormed off without looking back to see if the water dripped from his face. 

Hurt, frustrated, and mourning the loss of a happy birthday, Bra flew to her brother’s house. She stomped in without knocking, scaring the wits out of Mai. Mai took one look at Bra’s puffy red eyes and called out for Trunks before pulling her sister-in-law into a tight embrace. 

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked. 

“Your stupid friend broke up with me! He said there’s another girl!”

Trunks mentally punched Goten. He had warned his sister not to mess around with his lifelong best friend, but Trunks couldn’t stand in Bra’s way even if he wanted to. She had the bold sass of their mother, and the unwavering determination of their father. Where Bulma bravely yelled at gods and angels without the strength to fight them if things went awry, Bra could fiercely deliver on her threats. And so, despite his warnings that Goten was a good friend but terrible at dating, he helplessly waited for the day when Goten broke his little sister’s heart, although he never anticipated Goten would be stupid enough to do so on her birthday.

Mai and Trunks attempted to console her, but the task proved impossible. After a short while, Bra departed for her downtown apartment to get ready for her party. As Maron picked Bra up in a rented limo with a dozen of her closest friends, she finally felt somewhat better. Determination to enjoy her day would not be upended by Goten. She wanted to enjoy her birthday and drink her weight in alcohol while dancing with her friends to music that threatened to burst her eardrums, and now, she realized, with new found freedom. 

Maron handed her a champagne glass, but Bra opted for the bottle instead, eager to wash away the hurt of her break up and make this night filled with nothing but noisy celebrations. She swallowed down the bottle’s contents quickly, but, thanks to her Saiyan roots, the alcohol had no effect. She drank a second bottle before they arrived at the club, and shouted over the absurdly loud music to the bartender for a large cosmo, heavy on the vodka, as soon as the bouncer granted them access. 

The music surrounded the girls, swayed their hips, and moved their bodies with reckless abandon. Bra downed the contents of her cup and separated herself from the pack to order another drink. As she leaned toward the bartender, she caught the eye of a stranger further down the bar. His crystalline blue eyes held her captive as he made his way toward her like a lion to a gazelle—unaware she was the lion. 

The bartender placed Bra’s drink on the bar, but the man slapped down cash before she could pay for the drink. He leaned into her as he addressed the bartender, his lips pressing against her ear, “It’s on me.”

Bra smirked, placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered as loudly as the music would allow and still be heard. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s already on my tab.” 

She slipped away, her swaying hips demanding his attention. As he watched, the bartender placed another drink in front of him. “I didn’t order this.”

“I know. She did.”

He looked back at the girl who eyed him seductively from a dark corner of the black light and neon lit dance floor, her friends still dancing in the center of the room, failing to notice her abandonment or rather accustomed to it. She smirked and waited for him to follow, and he did. Gladly. 

Bra placed her hands on his hips and swayed in time with the music. “Bra.”

“It’s a little conspicuous to take that off here, don’t you think?”

“No, my name is Bra. What’s yours? I want to make sure I have it memorized when I take you home tonight.”

The man’s brow rose in surprise to her boldness, but he smirked and offered, “17.”

“17.” The number slipped from her tongue just before entering his mouth. Her bright red lips moved with his, and she tasted the drink she paid for on his tongue. She broke the kiss and turned so her ass pressed against his groin. With tantalizing hips, she danced in front of him, turning her head and reaching behind her to pull him in for another kiss. 

17’s hands rested on her hips as she gyrated, but soon they moved with a mind of their own. They swept over her red leather skirt and grabbed at her ass. Then one slipped up her side, teasingly curved around the outside of her breast, before reaching up to the hair on her shoulder and brushing it away. He chuckled into the kiss he placed on her exposed neck as she huffed in frustration to his tease. 

Bra turned around, downed the remainder of her drink and nodded toward the exit. 17 swallowed his drink and nonchalantly wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting just above her ass. They walked out of the club, grabbed a taxi, and lost themselves in each other’s kiss for the entirety of the ride to Bra’s apartment. 

Ten minutes later 17 paid the driver and followed Bra into her building. She smashed the top floor button inside the elevator, taking them to the penthouse she had earned in her own right after selling an invention of her own to Capsule Corp when she was nineteen.

17, astonished at the young girl’s apartment, didn’t have a moment to look around as she pulled him into her bedroom and lustfully fell into bed with her. Bra looked at him with heady eyes, biting her lip and quickly unclasping his belt. 17 smirked. It wasn’t often he went to the club. Despite the divorce, he and his brother-in-law remained close friends. He only agreed to go because his ex-wife’s brother invited him out, insisting they find someone for him to hook up with now that the divorce dust had settled. As Bra pulled down his boxers and wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick, he mentally noted he would have to thank this girl and his brother-in-law in the morning. 

Bra’s expert attentions had 17 moaning in no time at all. Despite the lack of music, her tongue danced as tantalizing around his hardened member as her hips had been in the club. She slid the tip of her tongue along the underside of his penis, pulling the heat toward the head and reveling in the responsive moans rippling from his throat. 

Bra’s luscious lips slipped back down the length of his dick. As soon as he was completely inside her warm wet mouth, she hummed around him, eliciting a new round of moans from the android. She sucked as she pulled her lips back toward the tip, but 17’s hand instinctively moved to the back of her head and pushed her back down. Bra hummed around the base of his cock once more and followed the pace of his hand as he allowed her to move up before urging her back down. 

A handful of ecstasy filled moments passed before 17 felt himself careening toward his climax, unable to slow down as her lustful lips sucked and hummed and her tongue dazzled him to the edge of a cliff. Just as he teetered on the edge, she loudly moaned around his shaft and he toppled, spilling into her and clenching a fistful of her hair. 

Bra swallowed, pulled away her lips and lapped up the excess. She admired her work, smiling as he whimpered from the absence. She moved to pull off her red leather crop top, but he sprang up and was on top of her in an instant. Before she knew what was happening, he pinned her to the bed and eagerly devoured her neck. His hands worked to remove her top, but ripped it off when it proved too difficult. She opened her mouth to protest his methods, but he told her he would replace it between hungry kisses trailing down to her breasts. 

As his heated lips found an erect nipple, he pulled it into his mouth while his right hand kneaded the exposed breast. Sucking, kneading, worshipping the perfect soft mounds she so carnally offered as she arched her back and pressed her breast further into his mouth. 

Bra moaned, gods his hands and mouth felt amazing on her body, but she wanted—no, she needed—more. She needed him now. Bra, using her martial arts knowledge, hooked her legs around his waist and rolled him onto his back in the blink of an eye. 17 glanced up at the sultry woman straddling his waist with unusual surprise in his eyes, but she only smirked in return and, with a single hand, ripped his shirt from his torso and tossed it across the room. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you another.” She repeated his promise before standing, pulling off his pants and boxers, and seductively slinking off her skirt followed by her thong. 

Naked, she topped him once more, only pausing for him to place a condom around his throbbing member. Bra reached down and lined him up with her entrance. She lowered herself onto him, her mouth falling open as she did. A deep pleasured moan freely flowed as 17’s cock slowly, exquisitely, completely filled her. Once settled, Bra slowly rocked her hips, increasing the speed and width of her back and forth motion. 

17 grasped her thighs, his fingertips dimpling her skin, and fervently watched as her breasts bounced with each of her motions. The small slip of moonlight cast between her partially opened bedroom drapes illuminated her heaving chest as she ardently threw her head back, her hair cascading around her shoulders. It was too much; her impassioned movements, her hair, her moonlit breasts, and the way she bit her bottom lip as wanton moans sounded from deep within. 

17’s right hand slipped around her waist while the other hooked beneath her knee, pulling her down chest to chest with him. He flipped them over, onto her back, and then pulled her thighs toward his torso so the backs of her knees rested on his shoulders. 17 began thrusting into her, deep and rough, hitting that sweet spot which drew from her lips the loudest melodic sounds of intense pleasure. The blankets fisted in her hands as her climax drew near, and 17 reached down to rub quick heated circles on her clit. 

“Mmfphh! 17!” Bra cried out, her back arching, as 17 drove her right to the edge of a familiar cliff. His foot slammed on the accelerator, never breaking as they both shot ever the edge clinging onto one another, sweating, panting, minds exploding as their bodies shook.

Several minutes passed before they came down from their highs. He pulled from her, discarded the condom and slipped into her bed beside her. Bra rested her head on his chest and giggled. 

“It’s my birthday.”

17 curiously peeked down his nose at her. For a moment he remembered that one obnoxious Saiyan’s daughter had a birthday around this time, but he never met the girl. “Well, happy birthday. Sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

Bra smirked. “I’ll accept another round when you’re rested as my gift.”

“You can go again? I figured this would have worn you out. You had like forty drinks.” 

“I’m a little different than most girls you find at the club. A little alcohol and one sexcapade won’t tire me.”

17 rolled on top of Bra and twisted a strand of her hair in his fingers. “Finally, a girl who can get on my level.” Bra smiled up at 17, her sparkling eyes captivating him, and he knew this brief respite wasn’t the end to their night. It was only the intermission, and they both still had plenty left to perform. 

Night faded into morning before Bra finally fell asleep in 17’s arms. He stared at the ceiling, drenched in sweat and grinning for the first time in years. A half dozen sessions. Six times! Though six times wasn’t enough to exhaust his endless stamina stores, it was still four to five more times as much as any woman had even been able to give. For a moment, and not for the first time that night, 17 wondered how the hell this woman had enough energy to keep going. Whatever the answer, he almost didn’t care. He enjoyed the night, he enjoyed her. 

17 rolled onto his side, his chest pressing against her back, as the sun rose and filled the room with soft tendrils of morning sunshine. For the first time he could see beyond Bra’s moonlit body and noticed the picture sitting on her nightstand. A blue haired woman, a purple haired boy, and a black haired Saiyan smiled back at him—or rather, smiled at Bra. 

17 swallowed hard and looked down at the woman he had just spent a lustful night with. With one hand, he pushed her hair away from her forehead where a small widow’s peak formed her hairline. 

“Oh no.”


	2. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a drunk hook up Bra and 17 are faced with the reality of their actions.

About Last Night

“Oh no,” 17 whispered as the reality of who he had slept with settled in. Any other person wouldn’t have been stirred by his barely audible admission, but as he had just discovered the woman lying next was no ordinary person, her sensitive ears perked and her eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey.” Bra smiled sleepily, turning over to face him. She was pleased to see he was still there. The night they shared was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. She thought sex with a Super Saiyan was amazing, but this guy blew that out of the water. 

"Hey." 17 returned trying to assemble his thoughts, running ramped through his programming. He was ready to run when he realized who she was, but now seeing her post-coitus glow, those thoughts vanished. 

“So, I know we just met, but do you remember how I told you it was my birthday last night?” Bra looked at him hopefully. 

“How can I forget? It started round two. Then three, four…."17 slyly teased, instigating a growing blush on her high cheeks.

"Well my family is having a gathering today for it and I don't want to go alone." Bra looked down scolding herself for sounding like a stage five clinger. This wasn't like her, but there was something different about him. Unknown to her, she was about to find out why.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” 17 began gentler than was in his usual nature. 

“Oh, Dende. You’re married.” Bra gasped pulling back, mentally hitting herself for being so careless in her drunken sadness. 

"Divorced." 17 corrected, gaging her reaction.

“Oh. That’s not that bad.” Bra was relieved to learn she wasn’t a homewrecker. 

"I have three children." 17 dropped a bit of information that was definitely on her list of deal-breakers. As Bra thought it over, he added another detail that was about to change everything. 

“Adult children.” 17 specified, initiating an instant change in her whole demeanor. 

“What? How? You barely look my age.” Bra faltered confused. 

“I don’t resemble someone you know? My name isn’t similar to theirs just off by a digit?” 17 could see the wheels in her head turning with each clue.

“Dear, Dende!” Bra exclaimed sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest. 

“Yea.” 17 hated to agree, but this made matters complicated and messy. 

“Marron’s going to hate me,” Bra thought out loud sadly.

“Your family isn’t exactly going to be thrilled.” 17 wasn’t afraid of them, but he also didn’t want the drama that came with Saiyans. 

“Based on this brand-new information, the best course of action would be to go our separate ways. Keep last night as our secret.” Bra spoke softly, and lacking conviction. 

“That’s logical.” 17 agreed looking up at the bluenette beauty who had nothing to say after that, a blanket of silence hanging between them, neither knowing what the other was thinking. 17 sat up, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. “Although, logic can be overrated.”

"What are you saying?" Bra stared into his ice-blue eyes, longing for a better solution.

"Never sleeping together again would be wrong. We were that good. We owe it to sex.” 17 smirked, letting the hand that was just behind her ear trail down. His fingers caressed down the side of her neck, then her collarbone, stopping just above where the bedsheet was covering her breasts. 

“We were good.” Bra couldn’t deny it. His caresses brought back memories of the passionate night that had last into the early morning. Over and over again, the memories thrust into the forefront of her mind. 

“Damn good.” 17 leaned over, kissing her neck slowly. 

“So sex buddies? Late-night booty calls?" Bra wasn’t sure how she felt about a purely sexual arrangement. It felt dirty and wrong, but also hot. It was very hard to resist with his skilled mouth and now hands on her naked body, weaving under the sheet. 

“If that's what you want." 17 wasn't going to blow a good thing squabbling over labels as she laid back, allowing him to lay next to her and continue his ministrations.

"I've never done that before," Bra confessed the hesitation in her voice obvious.

“I got an idea. I’ll come to the party where we can pretend to meet for the first time, testing our friends’ and family’s reactions,” 17 paused his foreplay to ease her mind before easing back into her. 

"That's not a terrible idea." Bra could picture them meeting under less drunken circumstances and still hitting it off.

“What time is the party?” 17 asked hoping they’d have time for a couple more rounds of the best sex either had ever had.

“In about an hour.” Bra answered after looking over at her digital clock.

“Round 7?” 17 smirked, positioning himself on top of her awaiting consent.

"I like to be fashionably late," Bra smirked up at him.

“Round 7 and 8 then.” 17 obliged capturing her mouth with his.

Bra arrived at Capsule Corps a little over three hours later. More than fashionably late, but she wasn't exactly going to cut what she'd been doing short. No, her new lover took his time and took it well. She ran a hand down the sides of her white form-fitting party dress that showed off her long sexy legs and ample cleavage. She wasn't sure what time her new _friend_ would arrive since she didn’t know how far away he lived. Details they should eventually know about each other, she surmised. 

With a hair toss, the Saiyan princess walked to the backyard with her head held higher than her heels were. The first to spot her was her mother who wasn’t too happy about her arriving so late, but since it was her birthday, she kept the lecture to a minimum. Next, her father and brother greeted her with in-person birthday wishes. So far, she hadn't spotted her old lover nor her new lover, and with a hopeful breath, she hoped they hadn’t crossed paths with each other yet.

“You ditched us last night.” Marron faked anger, walking up to her best friend with a drink in her hand. 

“Only for rule number one.” Bra confirmed with a wink what her friend suspected, a pang of guilt striking her chest as she realized rule number one had involved Marron’s uncle. Their girl code stated they could only leave the pack to hook up with someone, but failed to mention hookups with close family members. 

“I want all the juicy details later.” Marron squeezed her arm before releasing her to mingle. After exchanging small talk with several of the Z fighters, she finally spotted the only one she wanted to mingle with. 

He was standing by the makeshift bar dressed in jeans and a fitted black shirt. He looked just as seductive as when she first caught his eye, even now their eyes intensely connected, crystalline blue piercing a deep ocean. Different than last night, he stayed by the bar inviting her to come to him. She did only because she wasn’t in the mood to play hard to get. They were way past that even if no one knew it. 

“You must be 18’s twin brother.” Bra pretended to recognize him, acting like it was the first time their paths had crossed. 

“You must be the birthday girl.” 17 played along, handing her a cosmopolitan. To outsiders it would appear to be a lucky guess that he knew her preferred drink, but they both knew that had been the drink she was drinking when they met.

“I am. Thanks.” Bra smiled, accepting the drink and taking a sip. They began their game of getting to know each other—a step they had skipped before jumping into bed—both very aware most eyes were on them. However, one pair of onyx eyes greedily stared at the food as a purple haired man approached him.

“I can’t believe you had the nerve to show up after what you did to Bra.” Trunks addressed his best friend coldly.

"Remember your mom has a strict no fighting rule for her parties." Goten held a hand up.

“I’m sure she’d make an exception on Bra’s birthday.” Trunks cracked his knuckles, powering up.

“Oh shit. This party is for Bra’s birthday?” Goten’s eyes grew wide at his terrible blunder. 

“Seriously?” Trunks couldn’t believe how dense his friend was.

“I thought it was one of her ‘just because’ parties.” Goten scratched the back of his head like Goku did when he messed up.

“The day after her actual birthday?” Trunks pointed out the flaw in his thinking or lack thereof. 

“I’m sure she’s over it. She’s young. She’ll find someone younger, closer to her age.” Goten tried to pacify his ex’s angry older brother. “Though much weaker,” he added turning back to the table of food as Trunks attention diverted elsewhere.

“Or someone older than you and much stronger than you.” Trunks commented, watching Bra and 17 flirt. 

"Yeah right. The only men that fit that description who aren't related to her are my dad and brother." Goten laughed at the notion.

“Think again.” Trunks grabbed the simpleminded youngest Son, turning him around to see what he was seeing. What he witnessed made him nearly choke on his food, the loud dramatic sound gaining the attention of their topic of conversation. 

"I'll be right back," Bra told 17, whom she was having a pleasant conversation with. It seemed they could get along outside the bedroom well, but her brother and ex-boyfriend’s scene was tearing rips in the fabric of the party mood.

“Are you trying to ruin my party?” Bra snapped at the male half Saiyans. 

“I’m sorry. Am I interrupting you getting cozy with a machine that tried to annihilate humanity?” Trunks bit back, put off by her tone. 

“What’s that saying men have? The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new?” Bra looked pointedly at Goten. Neither responded, making for a tense standstill when someone else—who had picked up the conversation with their superhuman hearing—came over to lend his assistance. 

“Does that mean I get to be on top?” 17 asked the birthday girl, wrapping an arm around her slim waist.

“Mmmm. At least 2 out of the 6 times.” Bra answered seductively, running a hand over his chest. He caught that hand in his, bringing it up to his lip where he placed a sensual kiss on it. Much to her older brother and ex-boyfriends’ fury, although he had no idea Goten was her ex until moments ago, a detail raining on their sexy parade.

“Enjoy the rest of _my_ party,” Bra dismissed them never taking her eyes off 17 as he held her gaze. She lowered her hand, but kept his in it as she walked away from them and the rest of the party. She walked him to the other end of the property's gardens. 

“How recent?” 17 asked, dropping her hand and the act.

“What?” Bra looked confused.

“How recently did you and Goku’s youngest breakup?” 17 clarified his tone, bordering on angry. 

"Yesterday afternoon," Bra confessed barely above a whisper. 

“So I’m a rebound?” 17 questioned, the beginning of their whirlwind coupling. 

"No!" Bra exclaimed a little too quickly, receiving a skeptically raised eyebrow from the stoic android. “I went out last night looking to numb the pain. With alcohol, dancing, and yes a possible hook up.” Bra explained suddenly overcome with guilt. 

“I can understand that, but I don’t like being used. You could have been upfront with me.” 

“That’s a little funny coming from a former killing machine." Bra scoffed, instantly regretting her insult when she saw the fleeting expression of hurt in his eyes.

“Goodbye, monkey princess. It was _fun_.” 17 stated monotone, taking off into the air without looking back.

“This must be a new record. Getting dumped on your birthday and then the following day at your birthday party. By two different guys.” Bra shook her head feeling a pity party coming on. There went her chance at round 9-15. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired to continue RazzleDazzleBerry's amazing story for me we've decided to turn this into a collaboration. We plan to alternate writing chapters working together on ideas as we go. I hope you enjoy this rare pair like I have and now she does


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17's apology and Bra's promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to VegetasLilPrincess for her input on this chapter! You're such a fun lady to collab with!

17 hesitated in front of the closed door he had so eagerly walked through just last night. He pushed his hair back and rested his forearm on the frame, then cursed and his head fell to his propped arm. Why was this so hard? He had never been so big that he couldn’t admit when he had been wrong, so why did he struggle to knock on this door now? 

His dangling arm rose, his fisted hand approaching the door to summon the woman inside the penthouse, but once again his hand fell to his side and he groaned. He needed to tell her he had been hasty in his decision to leave. Was it truly the admission that concerned him, or walking through this door both literally and metaphorically that caused his consternation?

Whatever the reason, 17 took a deep breath, raised his hand to the door, and knocked. A lengthy pause filled the void between his knock and Bra’s answer, and he worried she may not be home or worse, upset by his earlier actions and ignoring him as a result. 

However, when Bra finally answered the door, he understood the delay in her answer. She was wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe while her hair hung, wet and stringy. He didn’t wait a second longer before factually blurting, “My divorce was finalized yesterday. I went to the club looking to hook up with someone. To rebound. It was my sleezy brother-in-law’s idea, but I went for reasons similar to yours. When we met, I didn’t expect to see you the next day, and I certainly didn’t anticipate actually liking you. So when I realized you used me to get back at Goten… it irked me more than it would have with literally any other girl. I was stupid and hypocritical for leaving.”

Bra’s mouth hung open slightly, not expecting this abrupt turn to the evening. She had come to the conclusion she would never see 17 again with the exception of family gatherings, and even then she expected he would act like nothing ever happened between them. Like they hadn’t spent one of the most physically satisfying nights the world had ever known. 

“17, I—,” she began, but she was interrupted as 17 reached out to her to pull her into a heated apologetic kiss. The palm of his left hand swept over her cheek, his fingers pushed back into her hair. His right hand slipped around her waist and pulled her close to him, his hand rested against the small of her back. 

Bra melted into his embrace without a single wisp of frustration toward his hypocritical actions. Truthfully, she could understand. If the roles had been reversed, she may have acted the same way. 

As their lips separated, 17 held her close and whispered, “Please forgive me for being so stupid today.”

Bra smiled. “17, I’m glad you came back.”

Bra pulled him inside the penthouse, locked the door behind them, and stood on her toes to kiss him once more. 17 gratefully accepted the kiss, but as the kiss ended, he asked, “I thought you would be more upset with me?”

“I was at first. Well, that’s not entirely accurate. I was mad at myself at first. Then mom pulled me aside and wanted to know what was wrong. I told her about us without going too far into detail and she informed me of how recent your divorce was. I was mad at you for not telling me, for you being upset that I had used you when you had used me too. But…” Bra chuckled and shook her head, “we were only acting like this because the unspoken rules of a one night stand had been broken. We really weren’t supposed to see each other ever again. We were both supposed to satisfy a need and go our separate ways without ever sharing what it was that led us to sleep together in the first place. Once I realized that, it was easy to forgive myself and you for our reactions to our odd situation.”

17 quietly nodded, took her hands in his and raised her knuckles to his lips. He kissed three knuckles before his eyes connected with hers. “Your logic is impeccable, but I’d still like to make things up to you. You deserved a party left unspoiled by my arrogance. Please tell me how I can make this up to you.”

His eyes softened as Bra smirked and pulled him toward her bedroom, her hands still resting against his remorseful lips. “You can start by making up for interrupting my shower.”

Step by step, Bra seductively led him through her bedroom to the oversized bathroom connected to it. Her hips swayed as she walked, her long blue eyelashes bat over lustful turquoise pools, and her sinful bottom lip tucked beneath her biting teeth. As they entered the bathroom, Bra withdrew one of her hands from 17’s and slowly, gingerly untied the knot holding together her fluffy bathrobe. The robe fell open, first revealing a single perky pink nipple, then another before she allowed the robe to slip down her arms and pool at her feet.

17 took in her bare curvy form and thanked every god he could name before muttering a single drawn out curse as his knees weakened, “Daaamn, woman.”

Bra closed the distance between them by pressing her chest against him and whispering in his ear, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

A moment later Bra was in the shower once more. 17 all but tore off his clothes and hurriedly stepped into her glass-encased shower that appeared to be able to hold a half dozen people easily. Steam filled the shower stall as he closed the glass door behind him. 

Bra wet her hair once more and pushed her hair toward her back, exposing her neck. 17’s lips immediately began devouring the slope of her neck, nibbling along her collarbone and trailing down to a supple breast. His lips drew in an erect nipple as his hands slid down her slippery back, cupping her ass and drawing her closer. 

A soft wanton moan sounded from Bra, but 17 was not in the mood for soft, gentle moans. He wanted to hear her screaming out her sinful pleasure as he fulfilled his most sincere apology. He wanted her pressed against the shower walls, writhing, but first—he eyed the shower massager—he would work her up to her first climax. 

17 reached up to the shower massager and pulled the handle from its carrier. He directed the water over Bra’s full breasts before lowering it down to her core. The water gently hit her clitoris, slowly building her toward a climax. Very slowly, too slowly, as indicated by Bra’s whimpers for more. 17 smirked and flicked the massager’s settings into a jet-like stream. The water’s rough contact caused Bra to arch her back as she nearly exploded at the intense sudden sensation. 

Her climax rushed toward her like a head on collision, and she moaned through heavy pants as her orgasm slammed into her, but 17 wasn’t nearly done making up to her. He quickly spun her toward the shower’s glass wall. 

Despite the steam, Bra could see their reflection in the distant mirror. Her breasts, stomach, thighs, and palms pressed against the mirror as fog clung to glass around her. Then 17’s chest pressed against her back and his palms rested against the backs of her hands, his fingertips resting in the gaps between her fingers. 17 lowered his lips to her neck, and grinded his hips against her ass.

Bra pushed her ass against 17 as a consuming emptiness between her legs yearned to be filled. “17, please. I want you in me.”

17’s fingertips curled between hers and formed a fist around hers, her eager plea intensifying his own need. 17 reached down and directed the tip of his member toward her slick entrance. He ran the tip over her lips, eliciting a yearning groan from Bra, begging for him to enter her. He teased her for a moment longer before he slowly slipped inside, grunting as her walls shuddered around him. 

Bra leaned back against 17’s chest, though her breasts still pressed against the glass wall. 17 wrapped one arm around her waist as he thrust up into her dripping core. His other hand wound its way into her hair and tugged at her roots. He held her firmly in place as he pumped wildly. The sounds of slopping water and rigorous lovemaking echoed against the bathroom tile, but Bra didn’t care if her neighbors complained about the noise. She lost herself in 17’s impassioned apology, and as she cried out her second release, she decided she would look forward to future apologies whether she was on the giving or receiving end of it.

17 roughly bit her neck and sucked along the curve of her shoulder as Bra’s orgasm wracked her entire body, sending a shockwave of enraptured shudders through each of her limbs. He grunted as he met his own release before slowly slipping out of her. 17 took a few steps away from the glass wall and gave Bra room to move freely. However, his arm remained wrapped around Bra’s waist to help her keep upright as her knees and thighs shook, and the other hand reached overhead to the shower massager once again.

17 turned the setting to a soft waterfall and rinsed her body. The showerhead dangled as he turned his attention toward her shower gel and squirted a small amount across her shoulders. 17 made careful work of massaging her shoulders and washing her body, attentive in his aftercare. After he was sure Bra was clean, 17 rinsed her off and softly kissed her lips. 

The kiss broke and Bra smiled up at 17 while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Apology accepted.”

A devious smirk curled a corner of 17’s lips. “I’m not done apologizing yet.”

* * *

The following morning, Bra woke before 17. Every inch of her body ached. She giggled; he really hadn’t finished apologizing in the shower. Throughout the night and well into the early hours of the morning, 17 ravaged her body in ways she could only dream of. He delivered copious amounts of unimaginable pleasure, and after what felt like her hundredth orgasm, she lost complete control over her energy. She transformed into a Super Saiyan, and every moment thereafter was as delightfully electrifying as flying through a thunderous lightning storm. 

The tips of his fingers rippled waves of ecstasy throughout her entire body. His tongue—Gods! His tongue!—memorized every inch of her golden glowing skin and dedicated unwavering attention to her most sensitive regions. They moved together in ways they could never have moved with any other. Neither of them were forced to hold back their strength for the sake of a less powerful partner, and they ensured every touch released them of their pent up energy. 

Bra smiled as she rolled toward 17. She snuggled closer to him, accidentally waking him in the process. He slowly opened his eyes before wrapping his lazy arm around her waist and offering a gentle, sleepy kiss. 

“I’ll grab us some food while you sleep in.” Bra’s stomach growled almost as loud as the cries of pleasure she had made in the night.

17 nodded and immediately fell back to sleep. Moments later, 17 reopened his eyes, but found the entire day had swept by. Quickly, he sprung out of the bed and jumped into his clothes. 

“Woah, what’s the rush?”

17 looked up at Bra, his blue eyes as stoic as ever, but he rapidly pulled on his boots. “I was supposed to be at work by noon. I’m late relieving the other rangers.”

“Oh!” Bra exclaimed and handed him a bag of food. “Well, here. It was just delivered. Eat on your way.”

“Thanks, babe.” 17 grabbed the bag, kissed her temple, and crossed her bedroom to the balcony doors. He reached toward the knobs before looking back to her. “Would you like to come with me? It would be just you and me… plus a few monsters. Maybe a poacher or two.”

Bra’s sparkling ocean eyes lit up. “I’d love to! What should I bring?”

“Just grab some jeans and a few shirts you wouldn’t mind dirtying. I have a spare ranger shirt you can borrow, too. I have everything else we will need at my house.”

Using her Saiyan speed, Bra swiftly changed before leaping off the balcony into the evening sky with 17. They exited the city in a blink of an eye, the ocean sprayed behind them as they flew over it, and soon enough an island the size of ten football fields sprang into view. 

As they neared the island, 17 cursed under his breath. Poachers were crawling along the island’s shore, and the small team of rangers who looked after the island in his absence was incapacitated.

17 hurried to the shore, grabbed the legs of the first two poachers he came upon, and hurled them a hundred meters away from the island. Bra swooped in behind him and high kicked a poacher who pointed his rifle at 17. The ocean bound poacher sored toward the other sinking poachers. 

“Don’t kill them, just get them off the island and destroy their weapons!” 17 called out to her. He delivered a blow to a particularly gruesome looking man’s stomach. “Bra watch out!”

17’s heart stopped as a poacher swung an axe at Bra, but she grabbed the cutting edge and crushed it in her hand. The poacher’s eyes widened; who the hell was this woman?! The blade hadn’t even broken her skin. 17 smirked and turned toward another poacher. Of course a few poachers wouldn’t harm her. She was half Saiyan after all. 

A few dozen poachers later, the shore was cleared and the coast guard picked up the floating poachers as well as the injured rangers. Bra turned to 17, “You really don’t have an easy job, do you?”

“Follow me, I think you might be able to help me with something.” 17 motioned for Bra to walk with him. “Animal cruelty laws leave much to be desired. Those men will be back and they’ll bring heavier weaponry next time.”

“So how can I help?”

“Well, you’re a lawyer right? I think I remember Bulma saying you worked on copyright issues for the company, but maybe you can help me change the poaching laws. Those guys will receive little more than a fine and a slap on the wrist right now. It’s why they keep coming back and terrorizing these helpless animals.” 

17’s small home came into view at the top of a hill. 17 flew to the top, grabbed a bag out of his hut, and flew back to the beach before he handed it to Bra. “Poachers leave a lot of trash behind, including their wallets. I know there’s some sort of secret society of rich guys employing these poachers. Maybe you’ll recognize some of them, and we can find a way to put a stop to their crimes.”

Bra held the bag of wallets completely flabbergast. She was just a copyright lawyer, what could she do? But then again, she did study some environmental law in college. Perhaps she could use her connections to incite change. 

“I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise anything. This is a little out of my scope of knowledge. But,” Bra fumbled as she looked to 17. His shirt was torn and she realized what he meant. The poachers wouldn’t come back with heavier weaponry to use against the animals; they would use them to kill 17. He was strong, but even still he was risking his life. “I promise to help.”


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing information on who is really behind the poaching organization targeting Monster Island Bra decides to attend an annual gala attended by the wealthiest of high society in hopes of gaining information. With 17 as her date things quickly heat up after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first lemon! Or smut for you youngins ;) Thank you RazzleDazzleBerry I would have never been brave enough to write this if it wasn't for your encouragement and help.

Masquerade

“Oh, good you’re here.” Bra smiled, walking into her penthouse to find an attractive sight. 17 was cooking in her kitchen while wearing a simple black apron that made him look domesticated and sexy all at once. She made a mental note to get him an apron that said: "Kiss the Ranger". Whatever he was cooking, it was likely vegetarian. She had found out his love for all living creatures extended into his dietary preferences.

“Hey, babes. Dinner will be ready soon.” 17 greeted over his shoulder as he opened the oven and placed his dish inside to bake.

“Smells delicious.” Bra complimented, setting down her briefcase on the kitchen island then walking over to give him a sweet kiss. It had been two weeks since he showed up at her doorstep to apologize for flying out on her at her birthday party. It had been smooth sailing since. Every weeknight they spent together in her penthouse making love, sometimes twice, but never more than three times or else they’d never get any sleep and be late for work.

That’s what the weekend was for. All night and into the morning, impassioned moments like the first two nights they spent together consumed every waking moment. Sometimes she arrived home before him, and other times, like tonight, when she had to work late, she'd come home to find him patiently waiting for her. It became a habit to leave her balcony door unlocked since it may be too forward to offer him a key already. Things were going great, but she didn’t want to scare him off either.

“I’m guessing there’s something you wanted to tell me?” 17 smiled, holding her in his arms looking down at her tenderly.

"Oh, yes!" She had nearly forgotten in the moment they kissed, when he looked at her like that, the world melted away and she forgot everything else. There was only his eyes and her desire to remain lost within them. "I think I figured out a way to find out who's really behind the poaching organization," Bra revealed, observing the immediate change in her lover’s facial expression when she mentioned poachers. His delighted icy eyes darkened as anger came over him. 

“I’m listening.” 17’s voice remained calm and neutral, but she knew after only two weeks and one personal encounter with poachers on Monster Island, it was a hot button topic for him. One she intended to help with.

“There’s a Gala each year. Several of the world’s richest people attend. It’s supposedly for charity, and even though they do raise money for respectable causes, it’s just an excuse for them to get wasted, swap partners, start new affairs, and network shady deals." Bra was honest about her personal experience and dislike of high society. It was why she had only attended once a few years ago, never to return. Until now that she had a reason to.

“I see where this is going.” 17 took in what she said. It was a good idea he just hated the idea of pretending to mingle with the people that made his job a necessary position.

"Capsule Corp is always invited, yet each of us has only attended once. After seeing what it was truly about, we never go back, but this year…” Bra began.

“You want to attend to attain information." 17 finished for her. Sometimes it was surprising how much on the same wavelength they were on after such a short time.

“Yes. It’s this weekend. I already have a dress and I’m sure I can find a date—,“ Bra began explaining her plan only to be stopped by the flash of—was it jealousy?—in his crystal blue eyes.

“I didn’t know we weren’t exclusive.” 17 frowned, letting go of her waist he had been holding.

“What? No! We are. I just figured you wouldn’t want to go with me.” Bra looked down ashamed at her assumption. She would be wise to remember what happened when you assumed things.

17 sighed, annoyed with himself for his assumptions. Of course, she was trying to save him from having to go somewhere he didn't want to. He reached out and pulled her back to him, placing his other hand under her chin, coaxing her to look back up at him.

“I would go nearly anywhere if you asked me to, however someone at the party might recognize me as the ranger that makes their job hell.” 17 had been nothing but completely honest with her since their first "fight". A fight that nearly ended the best thing to happen to him since his divorce, before it started.

“I worried about that too, but lucky for us this year’s theme is Masquerade. Everyone will be wearing masks.” Bra enlightened.

“I’ll have to rent a tuxedo, I presume?” his question was 17’s way of agreeing to be her date.

“Already have that covered.” Bra's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing him in a tuxedo. She took his hands in hers and led him to the bedroom where she spotted the garment bag laying on the bed, exactly how she had instructed her doorman to do.

“It’s not powder blue is it?” 17 looked warily between the garment bag and his lover.

“Why would I get you a powder blue tuxedo? It’s not the 70s.” Bra giggled then wondered momentarily if that’s the decade he was a teen in. She hadn’t asked just how long he and 18 had been in suspended animation in that cave. Trusting her taste in fashion, he approached the bag, unzipped it, finding a traditional black tuxedo inside; Armani or Gucci no doubt.

“Tails?” 17 observed out loud as he held it up.

“Coattails are sexy AF.” Bra stated one of her vices; a well-dressed man. “Come on, try it on. I can have it tailored in no time if the fit is off.” She encouraged, wanting to see him in it.

“Very well. Just keep an eye on the Eggplant Rollatini.” 17 nodded, reaching behind him to untie the apron before pulling it over his head. Bra stood by the doorway enjoying the view, not wanting to miss the show, but she did as he asked. She wasn’t missing him long when she heard his footsteps, turning around, her breath hitched when she laid eyes on him.

“Who’s the monkey now?” 17 teased, knowing he looked damn good.

“You. Bedroom. Now,” Bra ordered, grabbing his hand practically dragging him.

*****************

The night of the Gala arrived in a flash. They had gone over a game plan throughout the week, Bra would do the talking, having a knack for that sort of thing, and 17 would keep a lookout for anyone that might resemble one of the many poachers he'd dealt with.

"Ready?" Bra called out from inside her walk-in closet dressing room. She had insisted on not letting him see her get ready, wanting to surprise him with the finished product. 

“I’m always ready for you.” 17 turned towards the double doors she’d be stepping out of as he fiddled with the last part of getting dressed, his bowtie.

"Okay," Bra announced as she opened the door and stepped out. This time it was 17 who momentarily forgot out to breathe. She was wearing a tight form-fitting red lace gown that clung to her every curve. Her breasts defied gravity as the neckline teasingly plunged down to nearly her belly button. The sides of her womanly waist were exposed as he would learn there was hardly any material on the back of the dress, leaving her lower back exposed. 

When she walked, one of her long legs became the focal point thanks to a slit cut dangerously high to her upper thigh. The outfit was completed with strappy black heels, black lace elbow-length gloves, and a black lace mask that settled across her eyes. Her long blue hair was done up in an elegant twist.

“Well? How do I look?” Bra asked when he hadn’t said anything because he was too busy drooling.

“Like sin.” 17 answered in a husky tone, his eyes glowing with uninhibited lust, already imagining what he wanted to do to her.

“Mm. I like that.” Bra smirked, satisfied with his reaction. She sauntered over to him, undoing his bowtie, but not for the reason he wanted as she began redoing it correctly. That didn't discourage him however from placing his hands on her waist, gripping the exposed skin with his fingertips. When she was done with his bowtie, he leaned closer to kiss her, but was stopped by a lace-covered finger.

“No kissing you’ll mess up my makeup. No major touching, you’ll wrinkle my dress or mess up my hair.” Bra laid out some ground rules for the evening much to his frustration. He made his dislike known with a groan.

“As you wish,” he relented before adding, “But as soon as the Gala’s over, I’m ripping this dress off of you.”

"You better," Bra smirked before remembering something crucial was missing. "Oh, your mask!" She walked over to her side of the bed and retrieved a simple black mask from the top drawer.

“Why do you have a mask in your drawer—,” 17 began as she held it out to him. “You know what, never mind. Thank you.” He took it and slipped it on. He offered her his arm as they made their way out of the penthouse to the awaiting limo below. The Capsule Corp limo, driven by the Briefs’ family personal chauffeur, was an uneventful drive since he wasn’t allowed to do what he wanted to do to her, but in a way, it was nice to simply sit with her, holding hands.

“There’ll be photographers on the way in, but it’s not a red carpet so we don’t have to stop and talk to them,” Bra explained as the limo pulled up to the venue. 17 nodded, trusting her to guide him through this night. With that confidence, he got out before her after one of the events ushers opened the door for them. He offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted, allowing him to assist her out the limo.

Immediately, the blinding lights of countless camera flashes bombarded them. 17’s superhuman hearing picked up the audible gasps from everyone stricken by how gorgeous the woman that just stepped out of the limo was. He agreed with them as he offered her his arm, which she gracefully took, walking together side by side into the venue.

Inside was just as he imagined, a scene out of a movie depicting the epitome of wealth. Everyone was dressed in clothing worth more than his monthly income. This was everything he believed was wrong with the world, yet ironically, he was falling hard for someone who was part of this world. Or at least that world wanted her. As far as he could, tell she rejected the seedier side of high society.

“Let me know if you happen to recognize anyone,” Bra leaned over speaking in hushed secrecy. He nodded as they made the rounds, stopping to pick up some glasses of champagne. It wasn’t long before something caught his trained ranger’s eye.

“5 o’clock,” 17 whispered in her ear, causing her to nonchalantly look in that direction. “The men without masks. They’ve been on the island before.”

“They must be bodyguards. The man they’re guarding is Gunner Lucier. He's from a long line of weapons manufacturers. I dated his son," Bra shared her intel, taking a sip from her champagne flute.

“Dealing with weapons would be beneficial to a poaching organization.” 17 made the connection unphased by her admission of an ex-boyfriend being among the crowd.

“Now that I think about it, they did invite me on a fishing trip once. I wonder if that was a cover for illegal hunting.” Bra contemplated as she spotted the man she was talking about not far from his father.

“There’s only one way to find out.” 17 motioned towards them as if reading her mind. He wasn’t giving her permission to talk to her ex, because she didn’t need it. He agreed the only way to get more information was to speak with potential suspects that might require some sweet-talking, borderline flirting on his gorgeous date’s part.

Before Bra did, she leaned over and broke her no kissing rule, giving him a sweet quick peck on the lips that mostly went unnoticed by others. She took a deep breath before walking over to her intended target. 17 was about to find out via his super eavesdropping why it was such a big deal for her to go talk to him even under pretenses.

“BB? Is that you?”

Just as she predicted she was easily recognizable by her blue hair. Bra took a moment to plaster a fake smile on her face before slowly turning around to address her former boyfriend.

“Axel! It’s been too long.” Bra lied through her dazzling smile. If it were up to her, she’d never see him after she dumped him for being a stereotypical rich jerk; one that treated others poorly based on their finances.

“Well, you did break my heart." The tall blonde man with green eyes laid it on thick, leaning over and placing a kiss a little too close to her mouth for comfort.

“We were practically kids. A lot has changed.” Bra humored him.

“Yes, it has.” Axel licked his lips not caring to hide the fact that he was ogling her cleavage. Bra concealed her disgust, however she detected a change in the room’s atmosphere coming from her date.

“So, what’s being auctioned for charity this year that’s good?” Bra cut straight to the chase. She only needed information, and the faster she could get it, the faster she could get back to 17, and the faster they could be together intimately.

"My families offering a safari expedition on our private land," Axel revealed.

_Bingo_ Bra thought, pleased he was still blinded by his self-importance. 

“Ohhh that sounds so _exotic,_ ” Bra flirted feeling dirty while doing it.

“Why don’t you write down a bid. Whatever the amount, I’ll make sure you win.” Axel flirted back.

“You know perfectly well I can easily afford to win the auction fair and square," Bra smirked, slyly patting his arm in a condescending way that went over his head. She bid farewell, turning on her heels to return to her man.

“Sorry about that.” Bra linked her arm in his, knowing perfectly well Axel was still watching her.

“No need to apologize.” 17’s level-headedness reminded her why she was falling hard for him with that simple statement. He was the opposite of what Axel had been as a boyfriend at only nineteen years old. He had been jealous, possessive, and treated her like a trophy because everyone wanted to date her, but only he was given the opportunity.

“Seeing as you probably overheard most of that, why don’t we just put in a bid for his family’s safari and get out of here,” Bra suggested. 

“As you wish.” 17 was more than ready to blow this joint, eager to do everything he wanted to do to her the moment she stepped out looking like lust personified. The way other men leered at her merely adding fuel to his desire. Jealousy was not in his programming, but she bypassed his code. His processing abilities clouded with anticipation as she quickly jotted down an amount on the paper in front of a picture of a safari jeep. He laughed internally as he saw it was lower than another amount, meaning her ex would have to put his money where his mouth is if he wanted her to win. 

The echoing sound of Bra’s heels hitting the pavement as she and 17 made their way through the underground parking structure alerted Alfred the Briefs's family chauffeur. He looked up from the book he was reading and recognized the look on 17’s face—a face he had witnessed from Vegeta in past galas with Bulma. Quickly, he rolled up his window and the partition in preparation for what was about to go down in the back of the luxury vehicle.

This time 17 entered first, sitting in the middle of the long leather seats. The instant Bra closed the door behind her, he pulled her onto his lap, positioning her to straddle his waist. He wasted no time fusing his mouth to hers, running his tongue along her desirable bottom lip, and demanding entrance.

“I want to see all of you,” 17 whispered against her lips. Bra leaned back, thinking he meant her dress, but was surprised when he reached behind her head to untie her mask. She incorrectly assumed he might find it a turn on to be intimate while wearing their masks. On the contrary, being the only one at that party that was allowed to see her without the mask tonight was the real turn on. He was already hard as he also pulled the pin out of her hair, freeing it to fall around her shoulders in long loose waves.

“You’re beautiful.” 17 admired breathing in her scent sending shivers down her body. Many had called her beautiful before but it never made her feel the way it did when he said it. Wanting to also see his beautiful face she quickly slipped off his mask before he crashed his lips to her once more. Their tongues battled for dominance as his hands trailed down the side of her body, his fingertips tantalizingly tracing over her exposed skin until finally pushing up her dress to her waist.

“Commando?” 17 raised an eyebrow the moment he discovered there were no panties to rip off.

“No panty lines.” Bra shrugged, then lowered her head to his ear, flicking her tongue against his small gold hoop earring she enjoyed playing with before adding, “And easy access.”

She enticed with a not so gentle bite to his neck, instigating 17 to slither his hands under and behind her gown to aggressively squeeze her bare backside, drawing a low moan out of the bluenette’s sweet mouth.

He felt her hands undo his belt, then unzip his pants, proving she was as eager to have him inside her as he was to bury himself in her addictive body. With one swift motion, she released his throbbing erection from his boxer briefs. Wanting to be in control, he worked his hands from her ass to the side of her waist, digging his fingertips into her flesh, lifting her over his stiff member, and then onto it.

“17,” Bra moaned his name as he impaled her with his hard as a rock cock. Though they’d had sex numerous times, she was always amazed by his size whenever he first entered her. Filling up her tight body, releasing a surge of pleasure. He began rocking her up and down before his urgency broadened, and he began bouncing her on his lap, causing her to cry out in ecstasy with each thrust.

The urgency in which 17 slammed Bra’s body down onto himself caused her to come hard and fast, faster than he had brought her to orgasm before. It was a testament to how well they knew each other’s’ bodies, each other’s likes and kinks. Bra wasn't completely done coming down from her initial climax when he lifted her, bent her over, pushed her dress farther up out of the way, and commenced roughly slamming into her from behind.

“Ahh!” Bra hollered, bracing herself on the floor with all fours as he pounded into her, delving deeper in this position. It took all of 17’s self-control to resist giving her a nice hard spank. He knew she enjoyed the occasional spanking, sometimes with an object, but they had a long ride home and all night to play their kinky games.

17 increased his pace, pumping faster as her inner walls clenched his pulsing dick. He slammed into her hard, feeling her body stiffen and then relax, releasing the built-up tension inside of her. He held onto her as his orgasm hit, his tension leaving his body as his essence spilled into her. This time he allowed her more time to recuperate; he needed to catch his own breath as well. He sat back on the leather seat, offering his gifted lover his hand to help her up. Bra shook her head instead, crawling over to him. She sat in a kneeling position before him, reaching down to remove his designer dress shoes. Next, she pulled down his pants and boxers, then pulled them completely off at the same time.

Once Bra had him completely naked from the waist down, she continued to what she wanted, but was surprised when he caught her hands, preventing her from attaining her goal. She looked up at him confused. He loved it when she gave him a handjob before blowing his mind with a blowjob. He answered her silent question by grabbing her dress again, this time pulling it up past her waist towards her chest. Instinctually she lifted her arms over her head, allowing him to take it off. She was knelt before him in nothing but her lace black gloves and heels.

The Saiyan princess wondered what he had planned since he was the one in control so far, not that she minded. Having to be the boss in most areas of her life, the bedroom was one place she indulged in being submissive. Especially with 17 who picked her up by the waist and sat her down next to where he had been sitting. He then got down on his knees before her in the position she had just been in.

Bra gazed down at him, anxiously predicting what he was about to do. She closed her eyes as he gently spread her legs apart, lowering his head to her most intimate area. The half Saiyan moaned in gratification as he licked her waxed slit up and down, slowly pausing to suck on her sensitive nub each time.

"Fuck," Bra hissed, digging her nails into the seat's leatherback, desperately trying not to climax too soon. Her dedicated lover made that nearly impossible as he continued worshiping her wet opening, adding one of his limber fingers. This man wanted her writhing and panting in pure pleasure and he was more than succeeding.

"Transform for me, princess." 17 paused to make his request before devouring her sweet nectar again. Bra had already begun to feel the control over her power slipping with each new sinfully sensual thing he did to her body with his mouth, his lips, his tongue, his fingers, and of course his manhood.

“Ah yes! Like that! Oh! Higher! Yes, there! Harder!” Bra directed, and in which he happily obliged. He did what she told him to do until he heard a familiar soft crackling sound and felt that slight volt of electricity on his tongue. It wasn’t long after she went Super Saiyan that she came hard for the third time in less than thirty minutes.

She was still in Super Saiyan mode, catching her breath, when she opened her eyes to witness him starting to take off his dress coat. With recovered energy, she tackled him to the floor of the limo, holding his arms above his head.

"No," Bra growled, sounding almost feral. He stared up at those illuminated teal eyes slightly scared yet incredibly turned on.

“Leave the coattails on,” Bra commanded, ripping the dress shirt open so she could ravage his bare chest with her mouth, swirling her tongue all over his muscles, biting certain areas unapologetically. It seemed 17 was only able to keep control for 3 rounds this time. That was fine with him he loved it when she morphed into a dominatrix.


	5. Battle of the exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a day of running into exes. 17 and Bra handle the stress in a most productive way.

“What time is 17 supposed to get here?” Bulma leaned against Bra’s desk as she asked. 

“He should be here any minute, I think.” Bra beamed up at Bulma from her desk chair. 

“So, how’s it going between you guys?” 

A few months had passed since the gala. When 17 wasn’t working his shift at the island, he was spending time spoiling Bra with devoted attention, often bringing her lunch to Capsule Corp on the days she worked and spending the evenings in her penthouse where they eagerly explored each other's bodies. On the weekends, Bra stayed at the island with 17 where they researched the poaching ring and cared for the animals. 

These last few months had been blissful, overwhelmingly wonderful, a paradise neither knew could ever exist. They couldn’t imagine going back to the way life was before they met. Everything between them felt so easy and natural. Like the ebb and flow of a gentle tide which kissed the beach with tender passion. 

“Mom,” Bra’s smile lit up the room as she shared. Bulma couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Bra so happy with a guy she was dating. Her daughter had a knack for picking out some true stinkers, and even though she loved the Son’s, Bulma was never enthused with the careless and inattentiveness Goten brought into his relationship with Bra. “It’s been wonderful! 17’s so sweet, and gentle. He’s so different from yours and dad’s old stories! This last weekend he taught me how to care for an eagle’s broken wing, and then he introduced me to a couple of river otters who apparently have a penchant for stealing his lunch.”

“Honey, I’m glad to hear you two are getting along so well. I have to admit, I was worried at first.”

Bra nodded, understanding her mother’s concerns. “I know, I know. There’s the age difference, but he and I have talked about it extensively. He’s going to be the same age for literally forever, and if Gohan is anything to go by, I’ll be pretty much this age for the next fifty years at the very least, and then who knows how long it’ll be before I start aging again. It’s not really possible for either of us to date someone our own age.”

Bulma shook her head. “No, that’s not what I was worried about. Look, I understand the predicament you’re both in and how lonely it can be when your youth outlasts everyone else’s that you know and love. I’m in a similar situation with your father. He’s not going to begin aging until he’s eighty, and after that he could live approximately another seventy years. I’ll pass on long before he sees his first wrinkle. It’s a hard pill to swallow, but we have to make due with our circumstances.”

“So what did worry you?”

“Bra, a few of your high school and college friends might have already been married and divorced, but when you’re young it’s easier to start over and move on from it. When you’re older--or in 17’s case--married for a long time or have a family, there’s a lot of hurt that leads up to a divorce and a lot of hurt that follows after. I was never a fan of Lydia, but she and 17 had thirty years together. They had kids, a home, years of memories, and all of the hurt and pain that comes along with breaking up a family. Whether she’s married to 17 or not, she’s still part of his life and part of his hurts.” Bulma reached out and lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter’s ear. “I was worried it would be too much for you to handle, or that he could be using you to help him get over his ex.”

Bra fell silent for a moment. She and 17 had talked briefly about his divorce and he bragged about his kids every chance he could, but she never considered 17 might still be hurting from his divorce, or possibly harbor romantic feelings for his ex. 

Sensing the tension, Bulma placed her hand on Bra’s and sweetly added, “But you should know that I’ve never seen 17 half as happy as when he’s with you, and he has completely erased my worry of him using you to rebound. He seems to genuinely care for you.”

The smile returned to Bra’s painted crimson lips. “He does, and I care about him, too.”

Just as Bra spoke her feelings, Bra’s assistant entered her office and informed her of 17’s arrival. Bulma lovingly squeezed Bra’s hand and together they walked down the halls toward the kitchen, following the hearty aroma of cooked food wafting through the halls. When they arrived, 17 was pulling a lid off of a glass container. New delectable scents sprang into the air and danced in tantalizing rhythm with the scents coming from a few already opened containers. 17 looked up to Bra, offered a bright smile, and greeted her with a kiss. 

Bulma pulled out a few plates from the cabinets and some silverware as she stated, “17, you’re going to spoil us with all of these delicious home cooked meals. I swear I’ve gained ten pounds just by smelling this scrumptious food. Mmm, what are we having today?”

“Well, I figured we would have some food straight from the island. This,” he pointed to three large containers, “Is coconut pad thai with freshly caught shrimp and scallops, and I harvested the coconut early this morning.”

A gruff voice everyone instantly recognized to be Vegeta interrupted, “I thought you were a vegetarian, bot boy?”

17 smirked and held up a smaller container that appeared to hold the same coconut pad thai, excluding the meat. “That’s what this is for.”

“Very well. Let’s try it then.” Vegeta wasted no time picking up a plate and serving himself a healthy portion before settling in one of the kitchen table’s chairs. Bra chuckled as she watched her dad taste 17’s concoction. He fought to keep his eyes from rolling back, never daring to show how heavenly 17’s food tasted. Over the last few weeks, Vegeta had gone from strong dislike, to total indifference, and then to slightly acknowledging 17’s presence. Although Bra had to admit, it would’ve been hard for Vegeta to disapprove of 17 when he brought enough food to feed a house full of Saiyans every few days. 

Bulma sat beside Vegeta with her own plate and practically squealed in excitement as the combination of flavors met the freshness of island coconuts in an ingenious culinary dish. Bulma couldn’t help but be swayed by 17’s cooking, but more than that, they actually started becoming closer friends than they had ever been before as a result of his afternoons spent with the Briefs family. As it turned out, 17 enjoyed trash TV as much as Bulma did, and they bonded over the gossip of who did or didn’t kill the Tiger King, though 17 sympathized with the tigers who deserved to live freely on a protected preserve.

“Yes!” Trunks stepped into the kitchen with his arms stretched over his head in a victory pose. He brought his hands down to his waist and puffed out his chest as he dramatically inhaled the food’s smell. Then he slapped 17’s back before straightforwardly stating to Bra, “Don’t ever break up with him.”

“If I do, I’m sure Mai won’t mind if you make him your new boyfriend.” Bra teased her brother and placed a kiss on 17’s cheek. 

Trunks slurped up a few noodles and nodded. “You’re probably right about that. Especially since he cooks this well.”

Trunks joined his parents at the table while 17 and Bra remained in the kitchen. 17 wrapped his arms around Bra’s waist and rested his forehead against hers. She returned the sweet embrace and whispered, “I missed you. That shift was longer than expected.”

“Sorry it ran long, love. The poachers were relentless this week. The authorities and paperwork were ridiculous, but I think I have a new lead. I recognized one of the poachers from the gala. Barrel Von Schlurr. Ever heard of him?”

Bra looked up at 17, concern painted across her features. “He’s the owner of Gossip! Magazine. He owns most of East City. There isn’t a politician or celebrity in town who hasn’t emptied their wallets to keep him from printing scandalous stories.”

17’s brow pinched. “Are the stories true?”

“Does it matter? His published stories destroy reputations no matter how truthful or fabricated they are. He doesn’t chase after honest revelations the way most journalists do, he publishes rumors and half truths with the intent to hurt people. One time he--” 

Bra faltered and her gaze fell to the ground as her cheeks burned bright red. 17 cupped her cheek, gently directing her attention back to him. “‘One time he’… what?”

Bra sighed. “One time his paparazzi secured a picture of me on a date with Axel. It was harmless in nature, we were just out for dinner, but they wrote a horrible article lighting me as a Hollywood slag and they attempted to discredit my work as a lawyer. Mom had to pay almost a hundred million zeni just to get the article thrown out before it could tarnish Capsule Corp’s and my reputations.”

17’s energy spiked and swirled around him. It rolled off his shoulders in hot angry waves, seeking revenge for Bra and the entire Briefs family for what this man had blackmailed them with. However, no one could sense his energy or his anger as it continued to grow. Bulma walked back into the kitchen to refill hers and Vegeta’s plates, and even though she couldn’t sense energy the way her family could, she recognized the frustration which stiffened 17’s shoulders and lined his forehead. 

“What’s going on guys?”

Bra turned toward Bulma while maintaining her hold around 17’s waist. “Barrel Von Schlurr.”

“Ugh, that guy?” Bulma groaned. “What’s he done now?”

“He’s one of the poachers who has been frequenting Monster Island.”

Bulma nodded. “Of course he is. That guy is a total creep. No one will ever learn of his extracurricular activities though. He controls the media and everyone’s too terrified of him to expose him for what he is. I was surprised when I saw this month’s issue of Gossip! at the grocery store though.”

17 tilted his head to the side. “Why is that?”

“Well he usually prints scandalous articles, but the one he printed of you two at the gala was fairly tame. He didn’t even try bribing me before posting the article.”

17 shifted and took a step back. “What article?”

Bra pulled out her phone, opened her internet app and pulled up Gossip!’s webpage. She held out her phone for 17 to see. “This was on the cover of this month’s magazine.”

In the center of Bra’s phone screen was a picture of Bra and 17 arriving at the gala with the headline, “Heiress dates mystery man!” Standing beside her on the cover, 17 wore his black mask and tuxedo. His icy blue eyes and shoulder length onyx hair were the only defining qualities visible, but even then only someone who really knew 17 would recognize him. 

“I’m afraid there’s more.” Bra scrolled down to reveal two additional photos of Bra and 17 entering her favorite restaurant, however, thankfully, 17 was facing away from the camera. A two page article followed the pictures and was filled with questions such as “Who is this mystery hunk the young Capsule Corp heiress is dating?”, “Can he be trusted with the family fortune?”, and an accusation that 17 couldn’t help smirking at, “Mommy and daddy must not approve, why else would Bra hide her mystery beau from the world?”

“This is pathetic. Who writes like this?” 17 judgmentally asked. 

“I know, it’s all so lame. People are so bored that they try to find drama where there isn’t any.”

17 nodded, understanding as his sister had a similar tendency from time to time. “Still, we have to be more careful. If people are secretly taking our pictures when we’re out and about, someone will eventually recognize me. Your ex-boyfriend and his poaching friends will know something’s up, and they probably won’t handle it too kindly.”

“You’re right.” Bra booped 17’s nose. “No one needs to see this cute mug of yours except me.”

Bulma giggled while watching the two. “If you two were any sweeter, I’d have to make an appointment with the dentist.” Bulma’s tone shifted in a more serious note as she continued, “17 is right, though. What you’re doing is noble, but these are some incredibly dangerous men you’re trying to investigate. More than just their weapons or ability to dismantle your reputations, they have influence over police, politicians and laws. If you touch a hair on their heads, or give them any reason whatsoever to deflect their misdeeds with accusations of assault, they’ll easily find a way to destroy all of our lives. Your kids included, 17. The only reason why they haven’t come after you for throwing them off the island, is because admitting they were on Monster Island will put a spotlight on their reasons for being there, and no one goes there for a pleasure trip. Please, both of you, just be careful.”

Once Bulma returned to the table with refilled plates, Bra and 17 followed suit. However, in light of Bulma’s warning, 17 found it difficult to eat his food. After lunch, 17 was supposed to follow up on the police report he had submitted early that morning after the poachers had invaded the island with helicopters. For whatever reason, they assumed air power would give them an upper hand whereas land power had miserably failed and cost them millions. How was he supposed to continue tracking this poaching ring down, knowing full well they would have a means to hurt his children too. For a moment, he internally combatted himself over who needed him more; his children, or the critically endangered animals?

Sensing his unease, Bra gently reached out to 17 and placed a warm, comforting hand on his thigh. 17 slid his hand on top of hers, curled his fingers between hers, and softly squeezed her hand, offering an unspoken thank you as she instantly calmed his anxiety. He couldn’t figure out how she could accomplish such a task so easily, but, looking at Vegeta as he calmly chewed his noodles, Bra probably had plenty of practice calming down hot headed individuals. 

After 17 swallowed down a few bites, he and Trunks cleaned the dishes before 17 turned down Vegeta’s offer to spar after lunch and kissed Bra goodbye for the time being. He had to visit the police station, but he would meet Bra at her penthouse later that evening. 

17’s mind began racing the moment his foot hit the first concrete step outside of the Capsule Corp front door. Once again weighing the risks he was exposing himself, his family, Bra, and her family to, versus the animal’s need to be protected. He couldn’t neglect his children’s right to safety and still be a good father to them, but if he neglected the animal’s safety, he would have no right to call himself a ranger anymore either. Whoever he chose, someone was going to end up hurt. 

Lost in his thoughts, 17 almost didn’t recognize a familiar face hotly approaching him until he nearly walked right into her. 17 looked up at the woman before him and cursed under his breath.

“17!” She exclaimed, though her voice was frustrated and thick with contempt. The woman held up the Gossip! magazine featuring his photo on the cover. “Care to explain this?”

Annoyance settled into 17’s features, he clenched his jaw. “What are you doing here, Lydia?”

“Do you have any idea how upsetting it is to see you on the cover of some magazine with a twenty year old twink?”

17 crossed his arms over his chest, his distractions fading to the background as a new threat presented itself. Hadn’t there been enough arguments during his marriage to this woman, but now she sought him out, months after their divorce, to start another one? “Age didn’t seem to be such a big deal to you when you slept with the cabana boy.”

Lydia dropped her hand and the magazine to her hip. “Don’t deflect the subject, 17. You know as well as I that the Capsule Corp girl is a child.”

“She’s twenty-five. She’s far from a child.”

“She’s younger than our children! Do they know about her yet?”

17’s nostrils flared. “Do they know the real reason for the divorce?” Lydia opened her mouth, but it snapped shut as 17 continued. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion on my romantic life. Your input stopped being valid after you slept with that cabana boy and threw away everything we had. You didn’t just cheat on me, Lydia. You cheated on our entire family.”

Lydia shook her head and sighed, she spoke barely more than an audible whisper, “I know I was wrong. I know that 17, and I’ve apologized a thousand times. But you have to understand our circumstances were not normal. What’s going to happen this time when she realizes you’re not aging?”

“It never mattered whether our circumstances were ‘normal’ or not. My feelings about you were what mattered. I would have been there for you til the very end, but you threw that back in my face. And like I said, I never asked your opinion about my new relationship. What happens in it is entirely not your business!”

Their squabble caught the attention of Bra as she passed by the window on her way to her office. Bra peeked through the blinds to find 17 arguing with a middle aged woman she didn’t recognize. As she watched, Vegeta approached her. 

“What’s wrong, Princess?”

Bra sighed, “17’s arguing with some woman outside. I heard him call her Lydia. Isn’t that his ex wife’s name?”

Vegeta shrugged. “Hell if I know. Hey, Bulma!”

Bulma poked her head out of the kitchen upon hearing her name. “What?”

“What’s 17’s ex wife’s name?”

“Lydia. Why?”

“He’s outside arguing with her.” Vegeta peered through the window blinds beside Bra, Bulma quickly joined them. “I never really cared for that woman.”

Bulma giggled. “Honey, you don’t particularly care for most people.”

“True, but she was always so insecure and stuck her nose places it didn’t belong.” Vegeta kissed Bra’s temple and rested his arm around her shoulders, half hugging her, but fully offering her his support in his own way. “She’s nothing like you, Princess.”

“Vegeta, she asked you once how you were doing, and you were so offended that she never spoke to you again. I’d hardly call that nosey.”

Bra shook her head and interrupted, “Hello! What the hell am I supposed to do here? This woman is upsetting 17!”

Bulma sympathetically shrugged her shoulders. “There’s really nothing you can do. You have to let them work things out. If you intervene, you’ll only serve to upset yourself and get caught in the middle. I have to get back to the lab. Vegeta, don’t give her any bad ideas.”

Vegeta patiently waited for Bulma to disappear down the hall before drawing Bra closer to him and secretively explained, “Alright, Princess. The real reason that woman doesn’t like me, is because I called her out for ogling Gohan at one of your mother’s barbecues.”

“What? I don’t remember them coming around to any of our barbecues.”

“That’s because I pulled her aside and told her I’d blast her wandering eyes out of her head if she ever came back. You were just a baby.”

Bra shook her head. She believed him. Without a shadow of a doubt, she knew her dad would have delivered on that threat too. Bra smirked approvingly. Not many people could see it, but Vegeta secretly cared for all of the remaining Saiyans. He would blast out a woman’s lustful gaze just to keep one lecherous harlot from jeopardizing a half Saiyan’s happy marriage. 

Vegeta reached into a nearby closet and pulled out a jacket while deviously stating, “You need to stand your ground and let her know 17 is no longer hers. This is what you do...”

A moment later Bra stepped outside while carrying a men’s jacket draped over her arm. She approached 17, acting unconcerned for the woman instigating their quarrel. Bra held out the jacket to 17 and kissed his cheek. “Here, you forgot this.”

Lydia’s jaw dropped as Bra’s fresh layer of crimson lipstick lingered on 17’s cheek, and her gaze trailed after Bra as she walked back into the house. Lydia snapped back to 17. “Good lord! She looks even younger in person! Does she have any idea how old you really are?”

17 crushed the jacket to his chest as he refolded his arms and smirked. “Of course she does, I tried to kill her father a decade before she was born.”

Lydia’s eyes rounded as she recalled 17’s past. “Oh god, she is that man’s daughter. You couldn’t have picked any other tart?”

Anger bubbled in 17’s chest. Twice now she had insulted his woman, he wasn’t going to stand for this. He spat back, “Funny considering you picked the cabana boy over your own husband, but off I go, I guess.”

Tears welled in the corners of Lydia’s eyes. “At some point you’ll have to stop throwing that in my face and realize I wasn’t the only one to blame for our divorce. I tried and tried to push for counseling--”

17 cut into her tearful manipulation, “Only after you slept with him! We went on that cruise to reignite our relationship and work through our problems, but you snuck off at every opportunity to fuck the cabana boy! Counseling should have been your first reaction to our problems, not the second. Get out of here Lydia.”

Lydia opened her mouth to retaliate against 17’s command, but he turned away from her, facing Capsule Corp. As he looked toward the building, he saw one set of blinds near the front door quickly close. However, a set of blinds on the floor above remained pried open as Bulma and Vegeta shamelessly watched the quarrel unfold. 

17 turned back to Lydia one last time and realized his ex wife had not come to confront him originally. How could she have known he would be here today? “You came here to confront Bra, didn’t you?”

Shameful silence greeted 17’s inquiry, confirming what he already knew. “Do you have a death wish? If you had upset Bra, I can guarantee Vegeta would have doled out a punishment far worse than simply blasting your eyes out, and that’s only if Bra hadn’t kicked your ass first. Don’t mess with these people, Lydia. They have no patience for your manipulative games.”

Unsatisfied and infuriated, Lydia huffed and stomped off. 17 sighed and headed toward the building, hesitating at the door until he was certain Lydia had left. Then, as he reached for the door knob, he looked at the jacket and realized it wasn’t his. 17 walked inside to find Bra sitting on a couch, pretending to read a copy of the latest issue of Science Journal. 

“Whose is this?” He asked without accusing or insinuating. 

“Uh, it’s my dad’s. It was his idea.” Bra blushed a deep maroon, embarrassed at her attempts to mark her territory.

17 shook his head and placed the jacket on a nearby chair before sitting beside Bra. “Were you really that concerned?”

“Well,” Bra sighed. “I heard her call me a twink. And…”

“And?”

Bra tried to turn her face away from 17, hiding her hurt and embarrassment. “If she hadn’t cheated, would you really still be with her?”

17 wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You may not like my answer, but it’s entirely possible I might still be with her if she hadn’t cheated. I truly did love her with every screw in my chest plate. But... she did cheat. She knew how I felt about her even if she chose not to believe it, and now my feelings for her have changed. I wish her the best in life, but the mistletoe we once kissed beneath is dead. There’s nothing to regrow now. All I can do is move on and grow something new with someone else, and believe me, I wasn’t expecting to grow something with you when we met, but I’m glad we did meet. And I’m glad you’re here.”

Bra sighed and relaxed against 17’s chest. Her mother was right. Dating a divorced man was going to be more challenging than she anticipated. 

“Bra,” 17 somberly spoke her name. “I loathe leaving you after you heard all of that, but I really do have to get to the police station. They’re not going to wait around for me.”

“I understand. But,” Bra looked up at 17 and wiped away the lipstick from his cheek. “Come home after you’re done.”

“Of course, love.” 17’s hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her to his lips, his fingers curling around the strands of her hair. For a heart stopping moment, the world and their worries melted away. All that existed was a tender spark which jovially trapped itself in the middle of their impassioned kiss. 

As the kiss naturally broke, Bra smiled up at 17 and whispered, “I’ll see you tonight.”

17 nodded and reluctantly made his way to the door. As he walked outside, Bra smirked and thought of a better way to mark her territory than a silly kiss or a simple jacket. She couldn’t wait for 17 to come home to her tonight.

***

Night fell over West City as 17 made his way to Bra’s apartment. Things had taken longer at the police station than anticipated. The amount of red tape left him frustrated and exhausted, but the simple fact that the poachers wouldn’t face a single day behind bars left him more vexed than anything. It wouldn’t matter if they exposed the poaching ring if the laws still couldn’t detain or punish the criminals who consistently threatened the island. 

Bra’s building came into view as 17 considered what they might be able to accomplish by changing the laws. He walked inside the lobby, but passed the main elevator, opting for a hidden private elevator which led only to Bra’s penthouse. The elevator was tucked into a secluded corner of the building with cameras pointing at the elevator, ensuring unwanted visitors did not interrupt Bra’s privacy.

The security guard at the lobby pressed a button from his desk which activated the elevator for 17. He was somewhat familiar with Bra’s newest boyfriend, and unlike her previous boyfriends, he trusted this one. Even though 17 rarely entered her penthouse through the elevators, he never failed to greet the security guard with a kind nod of his head or a firm handshake. He treated the guard with respect and thanked him for his work. More than that, he never pushed Bra in front of the paparazzi’s cameras, a sleazy trick her first serious boyfriend had played. 17 was a perfect gentleman toward Bra and every other person in the building whether they worked or lived there. 

17 stepped inside the elevator and rode it to the top of the penthouse. After such a long day, he was eager to see Bra again and forget the day’s woes. Tomorrow he could resume worrying over how to protect his children, the animals, and rid the world of poachers. Tonight he just wanted to curl up with Bra and lose himself in her endless depths of calming warmth. 

As the elevator doors opened to the penthouse, 17 stepped into Bra’s study and was surprised to find Bra laying on a grey leather chaise lounge, propped up against a matching grey pillow. The study’s lively fireplace cast a warm orange glow in the otherwise dark room, and illuminated the soft sloping curves of Bra’s barely clothed form. 

17 sharply inhaled as he took in her magnificent body. His icy gaze followed the curve of her calves up to her thighs before it ran over the sweet rise of her hip where a single red strap encircled her waist. He followed the strap down to her most sensitive region, a bright red flower barely hid her womanhood from him. Another strap connected to the one around her waist and ran up the length of her stomach, covering her belly button, and ended at another strap which ran under her breasts to meet at a clasp on her back. Two separate flowers covered her nipples, but small hints of pink teased around the edges of the red flowers. A strappy triangle trapped the flowers in place, but 17 followed the triangles to their points where a single easily removable strap held the entire ensemble in place around Bra’s toned shoulders. 

“Welcome home, honey,” Bra seductively greeted him from the chaise. 

All of 17’s worries were forgotten as he stepped toward Bra, his attention fixated entirely on her. Welcome home, indeed, 17 thought as he settled onto the chaise beside Bra. He captured her lips with his own, melting against her and forgetting how to think beyond the temptress siren laid before him.

Bra reached toward the hem of 17’s shirt and slowly dragged it up, allowing her fingertips to ghost over the dips of 17’s abdominal muscles. His smooth porcelain skin shivered beneath her sensual touch as she continued to slowly, deliberately slide his shirt toward his chest as their lips remained locked in a welcoming kiss. 

The shirt’s material gathered around 17’s chest, forcing their kiss to momentarily break as Bra pulled it over his head. As soon as 17 was free of the offending item, their lips immediately reclaimed each other with a forceful crash. Bra’s hands slid up 17’s muscular arms to rest on the rounded bulge of his shoulders. His skin dimpled as Bra’s fingertips briefly pressed against the muscles, then her hands slowly trailed over his traps. Her fingers interlaced behind his neck and pulled him harder against her lips. 

Bra hungrily sucked on 17’s bottom lip, nibbling along its edges as she stole his every breath and replaced them with intoxicating lustful desire. Her tongue pressed against the part of 17’s lips, demanding entry and refusing to be denied. 17 responded by pushing back her tongue with his own, fighting for dominance, attempting to claim control as he always did. However, Bra refused to play bottom tonight as she plunged her tongue into 17’s mouth. She had her own desires tonight and they required 17 to relinquish dominance just this once. 

Quicker than lightning, Bra employed her energy to swiftly lift them both into the air and lower them back onto the chaise with Bra now on top of 17, straddling his waist, their kiss never breaking. Surprised to feel the cool leather on his back, 17’s eyes shot open and narrowed as they studied Bra. She pretended not to notice 17 as she broke from his lips to plant a heavy trail of kisses along his jaw, but a smirk pulling on the corner of her lips gave way to her devious intentions. 

“What am I missing, Bra?”

“This.” Bra kissed along his collarbone as she slid her hand beneath the chaise pillow and pulled out a blindfold. She pressed the black cloth into his hand, her lips never leaving his taut skin. 

“And just what are we going to do with this?”

“You’ll see, or more accurately, won’t see.” Bra felt him grow rigid beneath her. Her lips left his chest so she could look to her lover with care reflecting in the deepest pools of her sparkling blue eyes. “If you don’t like it, we’ll stop immediately. I promise.”

17 nodded and placed the blindfold over his eyes. He never particularly enjoyed relinquishing control in the bedroom, but with Bra, it was all too easy to give in. A tingling trail of kisses eased 17 to relax completely under her attention the moment Bra’s lips resumed their downward movement. 17 felt her ruby lips press against his cool skin before he heard the soft pop of her lips disconnecting and moving onto the next target, a half inch lower than the previous target. 

Goose flesh prickled his skin, her divine kisses lifted him to a higher plane of existence where true sight was revealed beneath each of her plump kisses and the touch of her intentionally lazily dragging fingertips, streaking across his stomach to find the clasp holding his jeans in place around his hips. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his button and zipper. Painstakingly slow, her fingers curled around the hem of his boxers and she pulled them along with his jeans down to reveal his growing erection. 

However, she didn’t stop there. Bra inched the clothing down toward his ankles, taking her sweet agonizing time, allowing the warm glowing study’s atmosphere to kiss every delectable inch of his body that her own lips had neglected. She smirked as 17 yearned for her to rip his pants from him and return to her earlier downward trail of sinful kisses. 

“Babe,” 17 whimpered as his hips humped the air above him, his throbbing member seeking her expert attention. “Come back to me!”

Bra leaned down to kiss his thigh, her hands still dragging the pants down his calves. “Patience.”

17 shivered beneath her kiss. She was so close to his most sensitive region, and yet not nearly close enough. His pants finally reached his ankles before Bra teasingly slid them back up halfway up his calves. 

“Bra, I swear to god! I will rip this blindfold off and pin you onto this couch if you don’t take these damn things off!”

Chuckling, Bra stood and yanked his pants off in one swift motion. “Better?”

“No. Get on top of me right now!”

“Tch.” Bra scoffed, kneeled onto the chaise between 17’s legs, and ran her hands up the length of his thighs before wrapping a hand around his dick. 

17 sucked in a breath as her palm gently massaged him. Moving up and down, then back up while offering a slightly firmer grasp. Being denied the visual, 17 lost himself in the fantasy of what she might currently look like. Her hair falling around her shoulders, that strappy little number she wore, her smooth curvy body illuminated by the fireplace as she smirks up at him from between his legs. Then, as she moved her hand down his shaft, the faint whisper of a kiss ghosted across the tip. 

A sharp hiss pushed between his teeth. “Again.”

Bra shook her head causing the ends of her silky hair to brush against his inner thighs, eliciting another sharp inhale from the android. How had he gone this long without knowing her hair felt this amazing on him? She had given him plenty of hand and blow jobs, but he never paid any mind to the way her hair swept across his legs and left tantrically tingling trails across his skin before now. 

Blindfolded, 17 realized that up til now he had been so absorbed in the image of Bra sucking him off that he failed to fully appreciate the way she touched him. Sure, every moment with her was beyond blissful, but now his whole body felt more alive as her lips, hair, and fingertips ignited a passionate fire within him.

Adding to the sensation, Bra’s free hand cupped 17’s balls as she lowered her lips to the tip of his weeping member once more. She licked away the sweet translucent liquid running onto her hand as she slid it up his dick once again. Once her tongue had cleared away the precum, she released a hot breath onto the shiny wet tip and bit her lip as 17’s back arched. He bucked his hips subconsciously toward her mouth, whimpering as her hands stopped what they were doing to pin his hips against the chaise. 

“Braaaa,” he whined. 

“Mhm?” 

“Let me inside. I need to feel you.” For a moment Bra contemplated giving in, and then, finally, she wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick and lowered herself until he filled her mouth. “Ah! Ungh!”

17’s pleasured gasps invigorated Bra and encouraged her to move him within her mouth more quickly. As her tongue slid along the underside of his member, he had to fight himself from reaching out to the back of her head and grasp her hair. It would be a sin to deny himself the pleasure of her hair gliding over his legs with each of her movements. As she moved her mouth toward the tip, her hair slid higher up each of his thighs only to slide back down again as her mouth reached the base of his cock once more.

Bra hummed around the base of his cock, sending a breathtaking wave of vibrations throughout his legs and abdomen. Her quick movements halted as she hummed and swirled her tongue around him, but her hands kept his hips pinned firmly in place. He couldn’t thrust up into her mouth despite his eagerness to feel her, but he couldn’t deny the carefully orchestrated attention he received which sent him soaring to the moon and back. 

As he soared, he felt Bra sucking back up his shaft. Then, much to his frustration, he heard her lips pop just above his dick and felt them abandon him completely. He was about to voice his protest when her legs moved up to either side of his waist. Two hands braced themselves on his shoulders and he chuckled.

“Do you need me as badly as I need you, babe?” Then he heard a familiar crackle energy explode around Bra. Even blinded he could tell she had transformed into a Super Saiyan. “Don’t transform for me like this, Bra. I haven’t earned it yet.”

Bra leaned down to his ear, her voice shaking, heavy with need. “Oh, but you have. You’re too goddamn hot like this. I can’t control myself.”

As her voice faltered, Bra moved aside the flower separating her from 17 and lowered herself onto him. She involuntarily, exquisitely shuddered around him as he filled her completely, brushing against the deepest regions of her body. Her energy crackled around 17, satisfactorily electrifying him. 

Bra lifted her hips. Her earlier movements left teasing tingles in comparison to the shocking energy enveloping them both now. 17’s eyes scrunched beneath the blindfold. He had felt this energy before, but now. Gods, now! Her energy charged him, licking him from head to toe as though he were ebulliently caught in a violent lightning storm. 

Hips slammed down on 17 as Bra rode toward her climax, sending wave after wave of energy rippling through his body. Her hands clenched around his shoulders as she desperately called out 17’s name. Unable to withstand her cries of pleasure, 17 ripped off his blindfold, hooked his arms around her waist and rapidly thrust up into Bra as his arms pulled her down. 

Bra collapsed onto 17’s chest, unable to hold herself up as 17 buried himself deep inside of her again and again and again. Each thrust triggered a new wave of energy, each wave more powerful than the last. The small storm she originally generated grew into a hurricane which could be felt by those sensitive to energy for miles around. 

Two blocks from her apartment, Goten downed his sixteenth rum and coke while sitting alone inside a dim pub. His girlfriend had just dumped him via text, but he couldn’t care less as he felt a familiar wave of energy originating from nearby. A drunken half smirk pulled on the corner of his mouth, spilling his last sip of alcohol down his chin “Well, seems like someone is missing me and needs a little help taking care of herself.”

Goten stood, nearly falling onto the floor as his head swirled, his knees faltered under the weight of the booze. A moment later, he realized he was in a cab headed toward Bra’s penthouse. He couldn’t remember paying his tab or calling the cab, but he was in the backseat regardless, ready to show Bra what she was missing. 

As he stepped inside Bra’s apartment lobby, forgetting whether he paid the driver or not, but was immediately turned away by the security guard. Goten clenched his fists. The guard never did care for Goten much. However, the guard couldn’t stop him from flying up to the balcony. 

Stepping into the night once more, Goten eyed the top of the building. It was only twenty floors up, plenty easy enough to float up to. The next thing Goten knew, 17’s icy eyes were murdering him a thousand ways from behind the balcony window. 

17, wearing nothing but a blanket around his waist, crossed his arms and called out to someone behind him. “It’s Goten. You want to take care of this or shall I?”

A huffy Super Saiyan Bra stepped into her bedroom while tying a black silk robe around her nearly nude form. Turquoise eyes tore through Goten, inviting him to his doom, but Goten smirked and leaned against the window. 

“‘Ey, baby. Lemme in and lose the butler.” Bra watched in horror as Goten began humping her window. 

17 looked at Bra incredulously. “You really dated this guy?”

Furious, Bra stomped toward Goten. “What’s even more embarrassing is the fact that he dumped me.”

“Wow, that is embarrassing.” 17’s bluntness didn’t phase Bra, she appreciated the way he never sugar coated the truth. 

“B, come on. Lemme in.” Goten began kissing her window. “I’ll make you feel real good.”

“Ugh that’s it!” Bra flung open the door, balled her hand and punched Goten so hard he flew off the balcony and crashed into the building across the street. 

She leapt into the air, but 17 caught her hand and drew her back to him. “He’s too drunk to fight you. Your energy is better spent elsewhere.”

Bra’s turquoise eyes flickered as her blonde hair suddenly transformed once again, however this time her bangs stuck straight up and blended in with the rest of her spiked hair. 17 felt her energy crackle in his hand more wildly than it did a mere second ago. He recognized her temper was beyond her control. First their evening had been interrupted, and now her unusually clean windows were tainted with Goten’s saliva. She was embarrassed, furious, and wild. 

The balcony door slammed behind Bra, too hard for the glass as it shattered behind her. She didn’t pay it any mind though as she tore her silk robe off to reveal her strappy red lingerie, then she yanked 17’s blanket way. Bra tackled 17 onto the bed. Her legs wrapped around his naked waist as she ferally growled, “Fuck me harder than you ever have, 17.”

Her chaotic energy shook the air around them, but 17 wasn’t intimidated. He reached down, tore off her strappy lingerie and buried himself in her once more. Bra’s nails dug into his back as he pinned her onto the bed, her ass hanging over the edge. He fervently plunged himself as deep as he could. 

“Gah, hng! Harder, 17!” Employing every ounce of his endless stores of energy, 17 thrust into her dangerously hard, inhumanly quick, and lustfully furious. 

A building over, Goten laid in the rubble of the nineteenth floor as the sounds of Bra’s pleasure filled calls of passion rang in his ears. “17, ah 17! Fuck! Yes! 17!”


	6. I Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Colbie Cailat's "I Never Told You"  
> Improved by the always amazing RazzleDazzleBerry

I Missed You

Bra was sitting on a grey cushioned patio couch on her balcony with a blanket and her laptop, finishing up her Capsule Corp work so when she finally saw 17 again, she’d have more time to work on their side project. It had been a week since their disastrous run-in with their exes. After replacing her balcony door with a stronger glass and giving the building’s security guard a handwritten thank you note along with a generous value gift card, they fell back into domestic bliss until the Minotaur spiked a fever. 17 was called back to the island and he spent the last two days and nights providing around the clock care to the last Minotaur in existence. Bra wasn’t certain when 17 would return, and she missed his warm presence with each passing hour.

She missed evenings where she would simply sit on the kitchen island, watching him cook as they discussed their day. Nights when they curled up on the living room couch to watch a movie, not paying attention to it, too wrapped up in each other. And, of course, the amazing sex every night. Sounds from which, unfortunate Goten would never unhear. She smirked at that memory before returning to missing 17 terribly. Bra understood and respected his work, his undying dedication to the animals he protected. It was one of the qualities she loved most about him. That and how much he loved his kids. 

It was evident when he called each one of them to personally tell them he was dating someone and who that someone was. Overall, the phone calls went well. They did have questions and concerns, the majority regarding their huge age gap. Preferring to address those in person, 17 set up a family dinner to do so. He did tell them beforehand that she was _different_ like him. Not an android, but not one hundred percent human either. 

He had a completely open and honest relationship with his kids. As soon as they were old enough to understand, he explained in an age appropriate manner that daddy wouldn't age and why. As they grew older, they asked more questions. He told them about Dr. Gero, Cell, and the Z fighters. They were well aware the Earth was home to aliens and monsters alike, and a handful of androids as well. They decided together that Bra would not attend this family dinner, instead planning a brunch to introduce her to them if his children agreed to after the family dinner. 

After 17 settled his dinner plans with his children, the question arose if he would ever want more children should their relationship last that long. Candid communication coupled with joint decision making came easily to them. Especially after their second night together when he came over to apologize, they discussed their sexual history, STD status, and birth control methods.

Bra explained that her mother had invented a birth control specifically for her Saiyan anatomy. She only had three sexual partners including himself, and her last OB appointment came back clear for disease. 17, for his part, informed her he had a vasectomy years ago so there was no risk in him getting her pregnant. He did add that he’d be willing to have it reversed if the right woman wanted to have kids with him. 

_Hmm._ Bra sipped her wine recalling how his words affected her more than she wanted to admit at the moment. Deep down she knew she wanted kids, but sometimes it felt like an impossibility. It was hard enough letting her guard down to go on a date with someone for fear they were only using her to get to her money. Having a kid with the wrong person would cost her dearly, but 17 had no hidden agenda. He didn’t care about her money, and his solid moral compass made him a prime candidate to have a family with. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she could envision having a baby with him. 

Smiling, that brought her back to his earlier text that day. He reported the Minotaur’s health was improving, but gave no indication when he might be able to leave the island, and she didn’t ask. Focusing on reading a copyright contract, she missed his arrival.

"Hey, beautiful," a cool voice she would recognize anywhere called out to her. 

“17!” Bra exclaimed, setting down her laptop on the end table, then throwing her blanket off of her. In a blink of an eye, she flew at him, wrapping herself around him, nearly knocking him over. 

“I take it you missed me?” 17 chuckled as she buried her face in his neck. 

“Of course I missed you!” Bra pulled back to gaze at him, seeing he had missed her too written all over his handsome face. She lost herself in his icy eyes as she breathlessly asked, “How’s the Minotaur?” 

“All better.” 

“That’s great!” Bra exclaimed, kissing him excitedly to which 17 kissed back with matching enthusiasm. It was great news he couldn’t wait to share with her, flying straight over without texting first. 

“You’re wearing one of my ranger shirts,” 17 commented, releasing her so she could catch her breath, though he needed no such break. 

"I couldn't resist when I pulled it out of the dryer. It was so warm and smelled of forest and you," Bra confessed. 

“Looks good on you,” 17 complimented, never missing an opportunity to tease her he added with a smirk, “but it still looks better on me.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” Bra played along, pulling it over her head, tossing it on the floor revealing she wasn’t wearing one of her namesakes nor pants. 

“Gods I’ve missed you,” 17 groaned, taking a moment to appreciate her nearly naked body before fiercely kissing her, needing to taste her mouth before devouring the rest of her. His lover reacted with pent up passion as he carried her back toward the couch. Bra dismounted to help him remove his ranger shirt, her feet touching the paved patio just beside the couch. 

She ran her hands over his smooth muscled chest, leaning in to kiss the scar over his heart. 17 closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her soft lips gently caressing his old injury. Though it had healed years ago, she wonderfully made it feel better. His breath grew shallow as her mouth kissed down his body, licking his abs as she hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, exposing a part of him that made her mouth water with desire and her panties wet with arousal. 

Bra grazed her fingertips over the ridge of the V dip lining his hips, biting her bottom lip. She traced over the area with her tongue, growing increasingly aroused and wet by the taste of him. He read her intentions when she dropped to her knees, pulling his pants down. As wonderful as a blowjob sounded it’d been two days, he needed to be inside her, to feel her body not just her mouth. He gently took her hands in his, helping her stand before laying her down on the couch. 

She stared incredibly turned on as he kicked off his shoes before stripping off his remaining clothes. This lover of hers could headline a male strip show in Vegas, but then she'd have to share this tantalizing sight that made her quiver with yearning, and she selfishly wanted to keep him to herself. 

"I missed your blue eyes," Bra whispered gazing into his crystalline orbs as he settled on top of her, the skin to skin contact making her crave more. 

“And I, yours.” 17 returned, capturing her mouth in a heated hungry kiss. A hint of the sweet Moscato she had been drinking lingered on her lips. He licked and nipped them sensually, asking for entrance which she gladly gave. 

"I missed how you kiss me at night and the way we sleep," Bra admitted as his lips trailed down from hers towards her breasts where his hands were quickly reacquainting themselves with the soft perky mounds. A gasp escaped her swollen lips as he messaged her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

“So did I.” 17 grinned as she smoothed his raven locks with her hands. He took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, licking and suckling the sensitive numb. With precise attention, he paid homage to both breasts, building up her pleasure. She placed her small hands on either side of his face, drawing him back to her mouth for kisses she felt starved of. 

“I missed the taste of your smile.” Bra sensually nipped his bottom lip when she felt him smile. 

"I missed the way we breathe," 17 confessed, nuzzling his face against her neck, breathing her in as his hands trailed down the sides of her body to the last remaining article of clothing separating them. Digging a digit in both sides of her panties he ripped the elastic easily, discarding the ruined garment on the floor. 

Bra wrapped a leg around him, demanding their bodies be pressed against each other, craving his weight on her while inside her. 17 received the message, fusing his mouth to hers as he slipped into her dripping core. They both moaned into their kiss, feeling whole again; 17 finally feeling like he was home. 

He began to move his hips, grinding against her in response as she wrapped both legs tightly around his back allowing him to push his hard member deeper into her with each thrust. It may have only been two days, but it was two too many. They were addicted to each other physically and emotionally. 

“17!” Bra cried out his name in unadulterated ecstasy as she climaxed for the first time that night. 

A few hours later the sun rose over West City’s skyline, illuminating the sleeping lovers. They both had been insatiable last night, only stopping because they needed some sleep. Today was an important day, however it was the last thing on Bra’s mind as she leisurely opened her eyes to find herself lying in 17’s arms, a blanket covering their bottom halves. She smirked, as a wicked idea struck her. She deliberately slithered down his body, her movement stirring him to wake. 

17 opened his eyes in time to see a head of blue hair disappear under the blanket. With his processing unit sluggish in the morning, it took the sensation of her warm mouth over his morning wood to compute what the little minx was doing. His circuits overheated as she licked around the tip of his cock, her hands working the shaft. 

The cyborg closed his eyes, appreciating her perfect rhythm of sucking and licking, switching tempos to make the pleasure last. After receiving so many earth-shattering orgasms last night, Bra felt it was the least she could do as she took more of him into her hot wet mouth. She felt him jerk slightly before exploding into her mouth, his substance spilling down her throat as she drank him all up. 

“Good morning.” Bra peeked out from underneath the blanket with a Cheshire Catlike grin on her face. 

“Yes, it is indeed a good morning.” 17 grinned breathlessly, brushing some of her hair off her face. Smugly, she slid up his body to rest her head on his heaving chest, listening to his heart race. She would gladly do this every morning if it meant she wouldn’t go a night without him. 

“What time is he picking you up?” 17 lazily asked, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. 

“10 am, but punctuality was never his forte,” Bra answered, dreading what she had to do that day. As a result of placing a bid on Axel’s auction item at the gala, she now had the unwanted pleasure of spending an entire day alone with the bastard. However, she and 17 agreed to their own plans to expose this poaching ring through this single event.

“Shower, my little minx?” 17 suggested.

“I thought I was a monkey?” Bra teased.

“You’re both. A hybrid. My Minxkey.” 17 created a name that’d be theirs alone.

“Minxkey? I like it.” Bra accepted, holding his hand as they made their way to the shower where he made love to her against the shower wall instead of the glass wall this time. Her back pinned against it with her legs locked tightly around his waist as he pounded her senseless.

A few hours later she found herself in a less pleasing position. Riding in the passenger side of Axel’s sports car, wishing she was back with 17. Bra stared out the window, tuning out the driver who was busy blabbering about himself. Some things never change she thought as he pulled up to the docks.

"I thought we were going to your family's land?" Bra asked immediately on alert, hesitant to get out of the vehicle. 

“Change of plans baby doll." Axel's misogynistic nicknames made her want to punch him, but she had to play nice to uncover his father's illegal poaching organization. So, she stepped out, following him to his family yacht, fighting the urge to vomit as he helped her on board with one of his hands gracing her ass. His unwanted touch brought back bad memories of when they were dating. She’d be lying if she said his pressuring her into sex wasn’t a factor in her losing her virginity to him. Those memories disgusted her, but also showed her what she didn’t want in a partner. 

After giving the captain the go-ahead, he led her port side to some luxury lounge chairs, where wine and an assortment of finger foods were laid out. Bra swore she’d make it look like an accident if he tried anything.

“To reuniting.” Axel held up his glass to her. 

“Where are we going?” Bra didn’t return the toast, but clicked her glass for show. 

“It’s a surprise.” He leered, downing his glass while gawking at her lustfully. Bra cringed into her glass, her shorts and tank top too tight and skimpy to keep his hormones in check. She prayed to Dende that wherever they were going would be a short trip as she faked small talk; tiresome, but easy when all he wanted to do was brag about himself. 

_Yes!_ Bra inwardly cheered when her phone buzzed. Her happiness vanished when she read the text. 

‘Tell me that’s not my uncle with you’, popped up on her screen and was followed by a photo of the magazine cover.

 _Fuck._ It wasn’t like she’d been avoiding her best friend, Marron, but after not telling her the next day of the hookup or any day after, it became tougher to fess up. Facing the music, the lesser evil at the moment, she excused herself to make the imperative phone call, walking to the stern for privacy.

“Well is it?” Marron cut to the chase by answering the phone with the question that plagued her since she saw the picture. 

“Yes,” Bra answered softly, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of yelling that came swiftly.

“I can’t believe you! Did you hook up after your birthday BBQ?” Marron scorned.

“Before. At the club,” Bra came clean, earning another round of yelling and cursing only it came in broken waves as her phone reception compromised at sea. Bra was trying to explain to her friend, but she was breaking up to no avail. 

“Are you talking to another guy?” Axel impatiently stomped over.

“Of course not, baby,” Bra purred, dialing up the charm, unaware how bad that sounded to the other person on the line. Marron’s reception proved superior as she heard every incriminating word said to Axel. Marron’s temper flared. Not only was Bra secretly sleeping with her uncle, but she was cheating on him with her ex boyfriend, too?!

“Good, because today you have the privilege of being by my side when we finally kill the last remaining Minotaur.” Axel boasted, ignorant he had just signed his death certificate. 

“What?” Bra ended the call, her eyes flashing with rage.

“We’re going to an island where the last one lives. Just imagine how handsome it’ll look hanging over my mantle.” Axel bragged, forcing Bra to rethink her battle plan. She was busy coming up with a new strategy when something he said caught her attention.

“What did you just say?” Bra turned on him the instant she heard “ranger”. 

“We’re also going to finally finish off this pesky pretty boy ranger that's been a thorn in our side. Father’s plan to end him is ingenious. Ya know, he was hesitant to let you in on this. Your goody two shoes family could be trouble for us, but I could see you knew what you were signing up for at the gala. You always were the rebel." Axel repeated with a wink as he hungrily looked her up and down, unleashing a fury within her. In a blink of an eye, she was in front of him grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him slightly off the deck.

“What do you plan to do to him?” Bra demanded, her eyes alternating teal. 

“Why do you care, you crazy bitch?” Axel reached up to her wrists and unsuccessfully tried to free himself from her grasp. He couldn’t remember Bra ever being this strong. 

Bra fumed as her fist tightened around Axel’s shirt, tearing a hole in the fabric. Axel always viewed her as a trophy to scribble his name upon, but unlike 17, he was never worthy of etching his name on her heart. Bra leaned in close to his ear. “Because he’s the only one worthy of claiming me.” 

With that she released her hold on him only to punch him square in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. In a flash, she blasted into the sky speeding towards Monster Island. She pulled out her phone, desperately calling 17 and hoping it wasn’t too late. 

“Hey, babes,” 17 answered in his cool voice that she loved so much. 

“They’re planning on killing the Minotaur today,” Bra blurted out as she raced to him. 

"They try that weekly," 17 stated calmly. 

"They're planning on taking you out as well," Bra added.

“They also try that weekly.” 

"Listen! Axel sounded certain they'd succeed!” 

“I’m on my way to the Minotaur’s location. It’s sweet you’re concerned, but I’ve been doing this for decades.” 17 reassured her to no avail.

“I know, and I think I have a plan to end that. Please try to wait for me before you knock them all out okay?” Bra implored. 

“I promise,” 17 agreed, flying to the Minotaur’s secret sanctuary to wait for her. Impressively, she arrived before the poachers, allowing her to fill him in on her new plan. It wasn’t conventional by his standards, but she had more experience dealing with the public and if she thought this would help their case then of course he trusted her. 

“Here they come.” 17 gave the signal, alerting Bra to get ready. She peered out from her hiding spot, cell phone in hand, equipped to live stream to her millions of followers the atrocious crimes of Gunner Lucier. 

Holding large caliber rifles, the perpetrators stalked into the camera's view, pointing the barrel of their weapon at the last living Minotaur, Gunner leading the attack as his poaching buddies gathered behind him, each of their faces perfectly in frame of Bra’s camera. Bra watched as thousands of viewers reacted to her live stream appropriately titled, “Lucier Corps CEO poaching last surviving Minotaur”, the reshares were also tallying quickly. She observed through her phone's screen as the despicable man pulled the trigger, however the bullet never reached its target. What the camera and normal eyes didn't see was the nearly invisible precise energy beam striking the bullet away. 

Disbelief blinded the old man. He fired in rapid succession, missing every single shot as the Minotaur ran away. Seeing all the angry reactions and comments expressing outrage, Bra gave the signal for 17 to step in and disarm the illegal hunter swiftly. To protect his identity while also adding intrigue, she turned the camera on herself and spoke directly to her captive audience.

“You saw it with your own eyes. Lucier Corps CEO Gunner Lucier attempted to illegally slaughter the last living Minotaur on a protected reservation. This isn't the first time, nor is this the only illegal hunting party his family and his inner circle of rich influential business partners have financed through his various phony charities, breaking several laws and facing minimal to no consequences. In addition to hunting the animals, these men have attempted to murder the rangers who valiantly protect the animals on a near weekly basis for several decades. Why am I here? Because I have recently been made aware of the huge injustice these beautiful animals face, and the dangers posed to the rangers. Weak animal cruelty laws allow these criminals to get away with just a slap on the wrist while facing no jail time, only fines disproportioned to their wealth. I will be using my law degree, celebrity, and wealth to change that. Lobbying for stricter laws and stiffer sentences. I hope you will join me by making your voices heard. Retweet this, share, email, and call your local representatives and tell them enough is enough.” 

Her phone instantly blew up with notifications before the stream concluded. The positive reaction to her impassioned plea caused her to look up at 17 who had already tied up an unconscious Gunner and his hunting party. Calling authorities to come pick up the trash, telling them they had indisputable evidence this time, and if they didn't believe him then they could check what was trending all over the internet as Bra live streamed the arrests as well.

“We did it!” Bra exclaimed, embracing her partner who gave her an affectionate squeeze before lifting her off her feet. 

"That tickles." She giggled, referring to the feather-like sensation on the back of her leg. 

“That’s not me.” 17 corrected, both of them slowly looked behind her to see the Minotaur rubbing his head against her. 

“Awww. I think he likes me.” Bra smiled as he set her down, allowing her to pet the unusually gentle beast.

“Appears so.”17 appeared cautious, with good reason. In all his years of guarding the Minotaur, he, only as of recent years, tolerated the ranger's presence. Viewing them as pesky visitors to _his_ island. 

"Aw, that makes me want to fight a million times harder to change the laws protecting him and other endangered animals," Bra spoke with such vigor that it made his heart swell. Admiring her as she interacted with the Minotaur, there was no denying his adoration for the bluenette beauty was growing every single day. 

She paused, fawning over the Minotaur, to smile over at 17, making his heart skip a beat. The authorities couldn't get there fast enough to pick up the criminals. After speaking with them, providing a copy of the video, and taking their statements, Bra informed them she'd be following up with them and the DA office. As soon as they left, they wasted no time flying over to his cliff and entering his small dome house to celebrate the best way they knew how.

"Ah yes, right there." Bra moaned as he thrust into her slow and deep, his fingers caressing her most sensitive spot.

"I adore you," 17 whispered breathily against her ear before devouring the side of her neck as his free hand moved down her side and slipped underneath, grabbing her backside to lift her, penetrating deeper in this angle. Bra gasped more because of those three little words he spoke than the new pleasure he was giving her. She grabbed onto the blanket she was laying on, twisting the fabric in her fist to the point of almost ripping it as an intense orgasm surged through her body.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her lower region coaxed 17's climax out of him along with heavy pants and groans, holding on to her hips for dear life, his fingertips leaving red marks on her tanned skin. He gently lowered her back to a lying position before collapsing on top of her, sweaty and satisfied. Bra, in a similar state, ran her hands through his damp raven locks, entangling her fingers in it as she caught her breath. Both hardly ever broke a sweat outside their carnal activities, making it their favorite workout. 

After they both came down from their high, he rolled off her, bringing her with him to lay against his chest, his arms wrapped affectionately around her. Bra looked up at him, her deep blue eyes shining as she whispered four little words to him, "I adore you, too." 

17 tipped over a different edge and he found himself fighting a natural response that had been on the tip of his tongue for a while now.

“Bra, I think I l -” He never had a chance to finish what he wanted to say when her phone, that had been on ‘do not disturb’, buzzed. They exchanged a look before he nodded, acknowledging it could be an emergency. She reached for her phone, stretching to not lose as much body contact as possible, cuddling and spooning after sex was almost as good as the sex itself. As she read the text on her screen, her facial expression morphed from happy to worried. She held up the screen so 17 could read a single threatening text, his facial expression hardening with protective anger. 

‘You’ll pay for this – Axel’


	7. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel enacts his revenge. Please be advised that there may be potentially triggering ideas in this chapter. Nothing is graphically detailed, but please read with your own caution.

Day faded into night on the island. Bra’s phone continued blowing up with her followers' demands for justice, news reporters looking for an interview, and anti poaching agencies hoping to make her their new spokesperson. However, she wasn’t concerned with the world’s demands as Marron’s name glowed on the incoming call screen. 

Hesitant, but hoping some kind of reconciliation could be had, Bra sat up and answered, “Hello?”

“Bra?” Marron’s tone was as urgent as it was hysterical. “I—I messed up.”

“What? Marron, what’s wrong?”

Hearing his niece’s name, 17 sat up on the bed, his brows drew together and the corners of his mouth turned sharply down. Something was wrong as evidenced by the sobs escaping from Bra’s speaker.

“Axel…” Marron gasped between cries. “I was mad at you and then Axel showed up. He said he overheard our phone call and asked if I wanted to get back at you for sleeping with my uncle. I hadn’t seen the video yet.”

Bra clenched the phone in her shaking hand as a gaping hole ripped open in the pit of her stomach. “No, Marron! What did he do?” 

“I know he was your first so I invited him into my apartment and he…,” she hiccuped between tearful words, “he took pictures of me. He said he had some of you, too.”

Tears flooded Bra’s vision. He still had those? When they broke up, Axel promised to trash her intimate photos, and in her youth, she stupidly believed he had. Now he had compromising photos of her best friend? “Marron. What does Axel plan to do with the photos?”

“He’s taking them to Gossip! Magazine. They’ll be on the cover of every magazine by tomorrow morning!”

The phone fell from Bra’s grasp, the news struck her like a bolt of traitorous lightning. Anxiety shook her entire body, clouded her mind, and stung at her eyes. Her body completely numbed so that 17’s hand on her shoulder went unfelt. 

17 grabbed the phone, placed it against his ear and demanded, “Marron, tell me what’s going on right now.”

Hearing 17’s voice on the other end, what little control Marron possessed over the floodgates preventing her from completely falling apart broke into a thousand splinters. She wailed into the phone, finally breaking as a sense of safety found in her uncle’s familiar cool voice overcame her. She recanted Axel’s approach, his all too easy coercion to undress her, his betrayal of taking compromising photos of her, and the assured threat they would be available world wide in a handful of hours; front page news with a centerfold image. 

17 had to fight himself to keep from crunching Bra’s phone in his hand as he assuredly spoke to Marron and Bra at the same time. “I  _ will  _ handle this.” 

Moving with speeds the gods could only dream of, 17 handed the phone back to Bra, dressed, and flew off the island. Chilled night air slapped against his cheeks as he blasted toward East City. Lesser beings would be burned if not torn apart by the violent winds’ chafing, but a furious 17 remained unphased. 

In a few short minutes, 17 landed on the roof of the tower owned by the magazine owner, Barrel Von Schlurr. The city below buzzed with the beginnings of city nightlife, party goers and club attendees; a sharp contrast to the quiet abandoned high rise. Only security guards would be patrolling the building, but he could slip by unnoticed with ease. Their untrained eye could not match his stealth; a stealth learned in his younger years prior to Gero’s experiments and perfected during his time on the island so as not to disturb the animals.

17 shook the door’s knob separating the roof from the rest of the building, breaking the lock. The door swung open and soon 17 was descending the staircase. He emitted a single silent pulse from his body which disabled every camera in the building. He knew the guards would suspect a break in, but they wouldn’t see his face on any camera and it would take hours to search every floor.

17’s first stop was the sixteenth floor where Barrel’s office resided, according to the floor directory. Upon seeing a large intricately decorated office with animal heads hung on every wall, 17 knew he had likely found the right office. The pictures on the desk matched an old driver’s license that had been left behind on the island in years past, and he recognized the man in the pictures from his visit to the island earlier that day. A visit his genius girlfriend filmed and shared with the entire world. 

The office was disheveled. Paperwork was strewn everywhere, a leaking water bottle spilled on the floor beside the trash, and a window had been left half open. Animal heads hung on the wall, judging the man who had fled the office and begging for revenge by the android now digging in the trash can. At the bottom of the waste basket, 17 found flight plans for a private jet to fly to Europe that same night, which had been made mere moments after Bra’s video aired. Just as 17 knew it would happen, Barrel and his poaching friends had been released from custody the moment they left the island in handcuffs. Now he was attempting to flee the country before public outcry could demand his re-arrest. 

Computer cords hung from the desk where a laptop would have been plugged in, but as 17 looked around the office, he noticed a USB drive buried beneath paperwork. It sat near where the laptop would have been and looked as though it had been forgotten in Von Schlurr’s haste to escape the country. 17 grabbed the USB and made his way to the next floor. 

Something about finance departments always irked 17, but this floor taunted him more than any other he had broken into long ago. Those faded memories were distant, but he remembered them well enough. He and his sister once laundered more than twenty million zeni after breaking into a mega corporation’s headquarters. The company never missed the money, twenty million was mere chump change to them, but it allowed 17 and 18 to remain on the run and elude the cops. And now, as he looked around the office, he was about to reenact a part of his life he never wished to revisit again, and it pissed him off to no end. 

17 marched into the Accounts Payable office, turned on the computer, and plugged in the USB. A series of passwords prompted on the screen. Odd, 17 couldn’t remember the last time he saw an external hard drive this well secured, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t crack with ease. As soon as he hacked the last of four passwords, thousands of folders loaded onto the machine, but rage surged within him as he opened the first folder on the drive. An image of his current girlfriend’s bare naked, barely legal body was plastered on the magazine’s upcoming cover mock up with a grabbing cover title reading, “Bra Briefs—A Centerfold Desperate For Attention! See her body piercings inside!”

Following the title and cover page, 17 found a four page article defaming Bra, invalidating her career as a respected lawyer, and destroying her credibility. All of which was accompanied by four more photos of her in various compromising positions while wearing next to nothing, if she was even wearing anything at all that is. There wasn’t so much as a blurred square over her breasts or genitals. Barrel viciously wanted to expose absolutely everything he could, nipple piercings and all. 

Even though he knew what he would find, 17 went on to open the next file. Marron’s face came into view and 17 immediately closed the picture, not wanting to see the rest of his niece’s exposed body. He was relieved to find there was no accompanying article or cover of Marron, but it was clear Barrel saved the photos for future use. 

As 17 closed Marron’s intimate photo, he scrolled through the multitude of files named after various women. Some he had heard of through media such as movies and political news sources, others were unfamiliar to him, but their last names were telling enough of their high status. 17 opened a handful, and just like Bra and Marron’s photos, they were all pornographic in nature. Obviously the women took the pictures while feeling safe with their lovers, but their photos had been sold to Barrel and he likely blackmailed the girls and their families upon receiving them. 

17 rubbed his temples. Even when he was a wanted criminal, he never dreamt of being this cruel. Revenge porn disgusted him and made his stomach churn. Some of these girls didn’t even look old enough to vote and yet their impulsively captured photos were used against them, or rather against their parents. Many photos contained articles illuminating politicians' inability to parent their own children and detailed their rebellious daughters’ sexual explorations. His anger swelled as he thought of all the young girls who were hurt and likely reprimanded by their shitty parents for jeopardizing their political careers. 

17 remembered the first time a boy had broken up with his own daughter. He detested the boy at the time, but he was thankful Claire never dealt with anything this severe in the fallout. How much worse her hurt could have been if she was born into the public eye like Bra was or like any of these helpless girls were. 

The only reason these tabloids were able to exploit these celebrity women and girls’ sexuality was because their society craved juicy demeaning content. It blamed these females for being caught instead of holding the magazines accountable for publishing inappropriate scandals. These women and girls deserved better. Much better. They deserved justice. 

17 leaned back in the leather swivel chair and thought for a moment, a plan forming in his mind. It would take some time to hack these computers and extract the information he needed, but he could bring this entire company to a grinding halt in a single night. He was certain of it. Closing the last image, 17 knew he had an obligation to avenge these women’s dignity. He swore, after he demolished this corrupted business, he’d ensure Axel would never hurt his family or his island ever again.

A handful of hours later, 17 took to the skies. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket while he flew toward the island, but changed direction as Bra’s text message indicated she would be at her home packing. She wanted to disappear to the island, never to return to West City. 17 blasted toward her penthouse, determined to reassure her everything would be alright from here on. 

As he flew, he called his niece. She could barely hear him beyond the rushing of the wind, but she sighed with relief when 17 explained to her everything was taken care of. He took back her photos from the company, he paid Axel a visit, and she would have nothing further to worry about. He promised he didn’t look at the photos, that he still loved her, and she was still the same little Marron she had always been to him.

Bra’s penthouse came into view as he hung up with Marron. The penthouse was dark from the balcony, but 17 could feel Bra’s despair seeping into the air as he walked inside. Every window’s shades were closed, the curtains blocked out every last drop of moonlight, and a single hall light lit the bedroom while Bra’s sobs echoed throughout her home. 

17 found her curled up on her bed, a bag packed at the foot of the bed and clothes strewn all over the room. The android’s man made heart broke as he curled up next to her in the bed. He pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead between gentle hushing. 

“It’s going to be alright, my love.”

Bra shook her head. “No, it won’t. I’ll never be able to show my face in public again. My entire career is ruined, Capsule Corp will be too, and Mom and Dad are going to be furious with me.”

“I can promise you, none of that is going to happen. I’ve taken care of it.”

“How?” Bra looked up at him with puffy eyes that shut out the sparkle which normally glinted on the surface of her ocean blues. 

17’s jaw clenched. For years he had dealt with these poachers, his disdain for them never ceased, but his hatred grew for them more and more as he witnessed the hurt in Bra’s eyes. “It’s best you don’t know how. Just know that tomorrow will be a normal day for you. No one will know those pictures ever existed.”

Bra sat up. “How? Tell me, 17.”

“No.” 17’s tone was accidentally cutting. He loathed himself for returning to his criminal ways. No matter how sorely his vigilantism was needed, it was still a path he never wanted to walk again. Theft, hacking, and breaking and entering; it was all supposed to be behind him. Even if he used those skills for the perceived good this time, it was still all too easy to return to his roots. He would never regret saving Bra, Marron, and the thousands of other women, but lack of regret did not cease the storm of self loathing rampaging within him like a hurricane tossing around a small insignificant boat. 

“I’m sorry, Bra. It’s best you don’t know how I took care of things. Just please trust me on this one. Tomorrow will be a normal day. You’ll see. Please trust me.”

Bra’s brows pinched as she laid her head back on his chest. What could he have possibly done that would ensure her photos weren’t used against her? Why wouldn’t he tell her how he accomplished this? Why was she supposed to blindly trust him when he couldn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth? Her questions swirled wildly in her mind, and she would have demanded answers if the day’s stress hadn’t claimed her consciousness. 

Early the next morning, Bra woke with a jolt. The previous day’s events hit her like a freight train and instantly nauseated her. She ran to the bathroom, emptied her stomach contents into the toilet and settled on the tile floor after brushing her teeth, her back pressing against her bathtub. Perhaps if she stayed here forever, no one would ever see her pictures. They wouldn’t see the way her hips curved, the way her breasts filled out, or see the various freckles splattered on her skin the same way the stars littered the night sky. 

Bra pushed her hair from her face as the stream of tears from the night before resumed their flow. She could hide from the world here in this bathroom, but what of her boyfriend? He decided to keep his secrets, to play things close to the vest and exclude her in the process. As much as it hurt knowing he didn’t trust her, it crippled her heart to believe her pictures most likely changed his opinion of her. Was that why he wouldn’t tell her how he handled things? Was this the beginning of the end for them? 

Her stomach rose to her throat once again and she threw up into the toilet. More than 17’s change toward her, what was her father going to think? Bra knew Bulma would be disappointed, but she would still be supportive. However, her father wouldn’t understand why she ever took those pictures in the first place, much less entrust them to a douchebag like Axel. Would her father’s opinion of her change just like 17’s had?

A knock sounded on the bathroom door, breaking her from her spiraling thoughts. 17’s voice followed the knock, though it was far more sullen than normal, “Hey, love? Are you alright?”

Bra tried to respond, but the only sound she could manage was a choked sob. The door cracked open as 17 peered inside. The moment he saw her, he rushed to her, sat on the floor beside her, and pulled her into his lap. 

Feeling him so near, she couldn’t help but release a new onslaught of tears. Was this going to be the last time she felt him comfort her? Was he going to begin pulling away before ending things altogether, or would he have mercy and ditch her before her tarnished reputation could destroy him too?

17 gently hushed her once again while cradling her in his strong arms. His muscles flexed as he crushed her against him and buried his face in her hair. “Babe, calm down. It’s okay. I’m sorry someone sought a way to hurt you when you were vulnerable and intimate, but no one except us knows about those photos. Please don’t think the world is eating up this scandal, because I assure you they aren’t.”

Between broken sobs, Bra cried out, “You hate me now though.”

Confused, 17 pulled back and lifted her chin to look her in the eye. “What are you talking about? I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t trust me anymore. I gave naked photos to another guy, to Axel.”

“I—,” 17 fumbled for what to say. “I don’t care that you gave pictures to him or anyone else for that matter. You lived a life before me, I have no right to feel jealous over those photos or to be upset that you placed trust in someone before me. The only thing I care about is that someone tried to hurt you.”

17’s words had no effect on Bra as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. “Then why don’t you trust me to tell me how you took care of things?”

“Bra…” 17 sighed her name, reluctant to explain. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I don’t like talking about my past life. The one I lived before Gero turned my sister and I into androids. What I did last night… It’s not legal. In fact, it’s extremely illegal. Everything I did last night, I knew how to do because I’ve done it before. I’ll do anything to protect you and that scares me.”

The crying instantly ceased as Bra observed the way 17 saw through her, directly into his past. “Why does that scare you?”

“Because it means I’m willing to revert to someone I don’t want to be again if it means sparing you pain. Make no mistake, there’s nothing romantic in that notion. It’s unhealthy. Relationships aren’t supposed to make you regress, but I also recognize my actions were necessary for you, for Marron, and for many others besides.” 17 rested his forehead on her shoulder. “I’m conflicted about what I did, but I don’t see any other way I could’ve handled the situation.”

“17, I need to know. What did you do? You’re scaring me.”

17 shook his head. “It’s all over the news by now.”

Bra shot out of his lap and ran to her nearest television. She anxiously tore apart her couch as she searched for the remote, cursing and questioning why it was never where she last left it. Finally, she found it on the fireplace mantle in her living room. She flicked on the TV and changed it to West City’s local news network. 

A breaking coverage logo scrolled through the bottom of the screen as the anchorwoman explained, “Welcome back. For those of you just joining us, set down your coffee cups as this breaking development will jolt you awake. Early this morning, an anonymous tip was delivered to the Federal Bureau of Investigations in regards to Barrel Von Schlurr, owner of Gossip! Magazine. You may recall he was arrested last night after a video emerged of him poaching a rare species of Minotaur. This morning, further evidence exposing the extent of his criminal activity was delivered to law enforcement and every news station in the country.”

Bra heard 17 shuffling toward the living room, but he paused in the hall as the anchorwoman continued, “A USB belonging to Von Schlurr, which contains thousands of pornographic images of women and teenage girls, was handed over to FBI along with financial records and emails showing who the images were bought from. Furthermore, the financial records show whose images were used for blackmail by Von Schlurr and his company, Gossip! Magazine. The FBI is only beginning their investigation, but already several hundred arrests have been made all over the country as indisputable evidence undeniably prove each individual’s involvement. The FBI assures that every individual who sold a photo will be arrested and face jail time. Additionally, everyone affected by Von Schlurr’s heinous practices will receive monetary restitution.”

The world around Bra numbed, disbelief clouded her senses and she turned to look behind her for 17. Except he wasn’t there. Then she heard it, “As though this story isn’t enough, Von Schlurr’s and Gossip! Magazine’s bank accounts were drained late last night. The transactions were traced back to a computer at Gossip! Magazine’s headquarters, and it is assumed Von Schlurr is responsible for embezzling the company’s funds prior to his rapid departure from the country. The board is calling for him to be arrested for fraud and embezzlement in addition to the revenge pornography, child pornography, and bribery charges. As it stands, the FBI is currently unaware of where the money was sent to. It disappeared after being transferred to various offshore accounts.”

Bra turned off the TV, having heard enough, and went to find 17. She found him back in the bedroom, sitting on the floor with his head resting against the bed and his eyes closed. Bra knelt beside him and quietly asked, “What did you do with all of his money?”

17 opened a single eye and studied her for a minute before closing it again. “In a few weeks, the people he blackmailed will find their money being returned to them. I created an untraceable virus that will automatically distribute the money to their bank accounts. They won’t be able to return the money because no one will be able to tell where it’s coming from. Whatever is left over will go to animal conservation and rescue funds.”

“I understand you feel conflicted about what you did, but I can’t find anything wrong with your actions. Even if they were illegal, you gave justice to so many people. Fraud was a nice touch, too. Nothing pisses off a company’s crusty old board members like fraud and embezzlement. They’ll overlook everything else, but once they’ve lost money, their wrath will rain down.”

“I know. I didn’t want him to get away with any of this. He doesn’t deserve freedom. Not after what I saw on that hard drive.” 17 somberly lifted his hand to reveal five pictures to her. “Axel wanted to make sure you got these back. He assured he’d never harm you or my family again.”

“H—how?” Her jaw dropped as she snatched them from his hand. She quickly looked through the pictures, surprising even herself how young she had been when she took the pictures. She was 19, rebellious, and in her first sexual relationship. Her hair was messy, her eyeliner thick, and her pierced nipples poked out of a half cup bra. 

Bra closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, but opened them once more as she handed the pictures back to 17. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know how. Here, I want you to keep these.”

17’s hands clasped around her own and pushed the photos against her palm. “No, they weren’t meant for me. Keep them, destroy them, do whatever you want with them, but they were never meant for my eyes. I don’t feel right accepting them.”

Shadows formed over Bra’s eyes, he was right. 17 was never meant to see these, and yet she knew he saw every detail of her exposed body. The photos crunched in her closing fist. A spark of energy surged from her hand, incinerating the photos, turning them to ash.

“I’m sorry,” Bra whispered as her gaze fell to the floor, her anger transforming into self-denigration. “For everything. If I hadn’t been so stupid, you wouldn’t—.”

The contempt she felt was abruptly cut short as 17 swiftly pulled her into his lap, her legs on either side of his waist, and reassuringly crushed her against his chest. “The fault is not yours to bear, my love.”

Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes as she glanced up at him. “Why do you keep calling me, ‘love’? You’ve never said that before.”

17’s eyes softened and the pit in her stomach reopened. She knew what he was about to say, but as much as she returned those feelings, she didn’t want this day to be the first time she heard him say those three words. No, she wanted their first time expressing their feelings to be forever remembered under much happier circumstances. 

“Bra, I lo—,” he was interrupted by Bra’s lips crashing against his own. The remainder of what he wanted to say clamped off and pushed away from his lips by her intruding tongue. 17 broke the kiss, confused as to why she wouldn’t allow him to speak his feelings. Did she not feel the same way? Was it too soon?

Then he realized the heavy sadness in Bra’s eyes. Her glittering ocean eyes held an unusual deep sadness. “Don’t say it. Not today at least. This isn’t how I want to remember the first time we say it.”

17 nodded his understanding. Truthfully, he didn’t want to remember it this way either. He lifted his hand and gently rested it against her cheek. While gazing deep into her eyes, his thumb stroked her soft skin. Even without saying it, he could see she reciprocated his feelings. 

As he swam in the depths of her ocean eyes, he was overcome by her loving warmth washing over him. 17 lowered his face to hers, softly pressing his lips against her supple pink mouth. Their lips moved deliberately slow so they could feel every intense emotion captured between them. A soft suckle on Bra’s bottom lip revealed her unending thankfulness for his heroism while a nibble on her upper lip spilled forth her unwavering desire to spend an eternity in the safety of his arms. 

Bra wrapped her arms around 17’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening their impassioned kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slid up her back and tangled in her hair. He pulled on her hair, forcing her head to fall back and expose her throat. A trail of sensual kisses moving from her jaw down to her collarbone left her gasping. How could this one man leave her simply breathless with such little effort? 

The pit in Bra’s stomach mended shut, but it was replaced by a passionate heat threatening to devour her unless she felt more of 17. Bra quickly reached down, glad to find 17 was wearing only his boxers, and tore them off his body without leaving his lap. She moved aside her thong while 17 lifted her tshirt pajama dress so he could see their union. 

The fascination of seeing her slide onto his cock never ceased. He loved seeing her folds open for him like a flower blooming for the sun. He bit his lip each time he witnessed her mouth fall open as she sank completely onto him; their bodies melded to each other in perfect harmony. 

“Hng, Bra… You’re so warm,” 17 grunted, delighting in the sensation. Bra rose her hips slightly, but 17 held her firmly in place. “Don’t move yet. I—hng!— you just feel so damn good.”

A crack of thunder sounded outside the windows and suddenly a torrential downpour hit the roof over their heads. 17 buried his face in the nape of Bra’s neck and chuckled between soft kisses, “I wasn’t aware it was supposed to rain today.”

Bra ran her hands through his hair, a smile finally gracing her lips for the first time since the island. “Make love to me in it.”

17 withdrew from her neck to gaze upon her delicate face. “Today and everyday after, my love.”

Another crack of thunder echoed over West City while heavy rains washed away all the dramatic chaos of the night. 17 tucked one arm under Bra’s ass and wrapped the other around her waist before standing up and kneeling on top of the bed with her securely pressed against him, his erection never abandoning her body as he laid her on the bed. He settled between her legs, lying on top of her while the soft plopping of his lips against her breasts mimicked the pitter patter of the rain overhead. 

Bra wrapped her legs around his waist and shyly batted her eyelashes. “Can I hold you in me for a while? No thrusting. I want to feel your warmth deep inside of me for as long as possible, to take things slow.”

“I’m not in any rush to end this. We can take all day.”

Thunder rumbled, rains drenched the streets below. Countless pedestrians ran about their daily lives holding umbrellas and briefcases over their heads. They avoided puddles and complained when their clothes were soaked through to their skin, but the couple closest to the storm gladly lost themselves to the pouring rains. 

Every sweet water droplet sliding down their temples washed away every ounce of hurt inflicted from the night prior. The proof of their affection echoed against the walls as one orgasm after another thundered throughout their bodies. They were the eye of the storm, where chaos falls away and the tender affection between two souls is all that remains. 


	8. Slice of Island Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank yous to Razzle Dazzle Berry for always improving my work.

Slice of Island Life

Bra slowly opened her eyes to sunshine invading the bedroom. She stole a moment to stretch her muscles, smiling as their unfamiliar soreness reminded her of every wonderful moment of the day before.

Falling asleep wrapped in her love’s arms and with him still inside her, was the most complete she had ever felt. She glanced to his spot, a disappointed pang stung at her when she found it empty. However, those feelings vanished as she smelled the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting throughout the penthouse. She was the luckiest woman in all of Universe 7.

Bra climbed out of bed, found 17’s shirt from last night, and threw it on before tiptoeing toward the kitchen, the bright happy morning a delightfully sharp contrast to the hellacious chaos from the night before. Bra found her lover peacefully brewing a pot of coffee. Wanting to savor the moment, she quietly walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss on his bareback before resting her head there. 

“Good morning,” 17 greeted, pouring coffee into her favorite mug before adding her favorite creamer.

"Good morning, indeed," Bra giggled, amused with her cleverness of using his catchphrase. 17 held out the cup of coffee, returning her amusement with a playful smirk, which she gratefully accepted. “Thank you.”

“Sleep well?” 17 inquired, turning to face her, adoring the way his shirt appeared oversized on her and guaranteed she likely wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Best sleep I’ve ever had the pleasure of having,” Bra praised, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Did you still want to get away for a while?” 17 posed the question trying to keep his morning wood at bay.

"If it's not an inconvenience, I'd like to spend it on the island with you. I know you're not able to take time off as easily as I am, but I'd rather not be alone after that whole fiasco," Bra confessed to her coffee cup.

In her panic from the night prior, she texted her brother and mother stating she was taking some time off without offering a single explanation. They’d see the pictures and know why she ran away, she didn’t have to highlight her own humiliation. A simple, "I won't be coming into the office this week due to personal reasons," was more than sufficient. Her mother responded with a winky emoji, assuming it was for fun time with her boyfriend. Trunks gave her the third degree, which she shut down by promising to be available in case of emergency. She was glad her reasons for leaving were changed, but she still needed the time off to mentally move past the entire scandal.

“Some of the other rangers have been requesting time off. This might be perfect timing if you’re willing to be a temporary ranger. With your super Saiyan abilities, and my android ones, we’d be able to do their jobs and have the island all to ourselves.”

“I have enjoyed helping all those other times. I’m game,” Bra agreed happily as 17 thought it over, finding the notion appealing.

“You enjoy your coffee, my love, I’ll go call my boss.” 17 walked onto the balcony for a moment and reappeared looking pleased. “It’s done. We report to the island this afternoon.”

“Sounds good,” Bra paused, a fun idea forming in her head, “ _Boss.”_

Surprisingly, it hadn’t dawned on 17 that he would technically be her boss. He could have some fun with this under the right circumstance.

“Careful my love, I’m a very _strict_ boss.”

“Is that a promise?” Bra teased getting up from the barstool.

“If you don’t start packing, you’ll be late for your first day.” 17 nodded playing along giving her ass a quick spank to get her butt in motion. It worked as Bra shrieked then hurried to the bedroom to pack.

An hour later, 17 called to her through her walk-in closet door. “Babes if you don’t hurry up you will be late for your first day.”

“Almost ready!” Bra answered. He stood by the door as he listened to her shuffling around, picking out the perfect outfits. However, he couldn’t ascertain what additional clothing she would need when they had uniforms for the day and the opportunity to be naked at night.

"Ta-da!" Bra stepped out wearing jean booty shorts and one of his Ranger shirts tied up in a knot to expose her midriff.

“So many dress code violations,” 17 mumbled, shaking his head.

"Name one."

“Exposed stomach, shorts don’t reach your knees, hair longer than shoulder length must be in a ponytail,” 17 rattled a list off the top of his head from the Ranger handbook he had memorized in a matter of minutes.

“I said one.” Bra crossed her arms over her chest.

“I love the look, but these rules are for safety reasons. I know you’re practically indestructible, but I wouldn’t want you to be reprimanded if we had a surprise inspection.”

“I don’t have any long shorts.” Bra stated, suddenly wishing she had followed the bermuda shorts fad a few years prior.

“Pants are fine, or I have an extra pair of cargo shorts that will fit with a belt,” 17 offered, predicting she was going to reject the offer.

“Ew. They’re probably khaki. No thank you!” Bra flipped her hair over her shoulder, marching back into her closet to change into jeans. 17 chuckled, checking out her sweet cheeks peeking out from under her too short, shorts. This was going to be an interesting week.

“What’s first boss?” Bra asked as they landed on his cliff side campsite in record time, arriving moments before showing up late on her first day. 

The moment their feet touched the earth, 17 was already in ranger boss mode, his voice filled with authority as he directed Bra, “The other rangers completed most of today’s workload as a thank you. So, I plan on showing you what needs to be done in which areas and train you in those tasks. Like testing the algae that grows in the river to make sure it’s at safe levels.”

"Aye aye, boss." Bra saluted earning a look that said, "don't do that". She took the hint, but insisted on calling him boss as he retrieved an algae testing kit from a supply shed. They walked to the river in silence, the vibe he was all business during working hours shifted his demeanor in a way she had never quite seen before.

Reaching their destination on the riverbank, 17 knelt beside the river motioning her to follow suit. Once down at his level, he opened the box, removed a bottle, and held it up for her to see as he began explaining each step to her while he performed it.

“First you collect a sample with this small bottle. Then you add three drops of this green dye to the water sample. Next, you shake the bottle and compare the color it turns to this graph.” 17 shook the bottle then set it down next to the graph card tapped to the kit box’s lid. “The algae reacts to the dye. The more algae there is the darker the water will turn.”

“That means the levels are unsafe?” Bra asked, proving to be a model student and employee as the water turned a deep shade of forest green.

“Correct. We don’t want the color to be past this middle block.” 17 pointed at the light green square on the graph card, giving a reference point.

“How do you bring down the levels?”

“By throwing a bale of barley into the river that slowly kills off the algae as it rots. We keep an ample supply of it stored in a barn up that trail,” 17 answered, pointing to a small trail leading away from the river.

“I’ll get it!” Bra eagerly volunteered before dashing off towards the barn.

“Wait! You need a key.” 17 chased after her, afraid she’d use her Saiyan strength to break the door if she arrived there first, and he hoped to keep this week’s repair costs to a minimum. A second later, he found her waiting for him to unlock it, and once it was opened, he picked up a bale effortlessly.

17 carried the bale a little further upstream and dropped it into the river where the river current carried clumps of straw-like barley down toward their testing site. Though it wouldn’t immediately kill off the Midnight Bloom algae, it would slowly decay in a few days time before killing off the abundance of overgrown algae.

Confused by his actions, Bra skipped into stride beside him as she asked, “Why don’t you throw the bale from the barn to the river? I’ve never seen you use your powers on the island except when stopping the poachers. You could easily maintain the island yourself.”

“I used to,” 17 confessed, “But then I had no time for my family.”

“Oh.” Bra sobered, regretting bringing up a painful part of his life. She didn’t dare ask why he didn’t go back to working 24/7 after the divorce, but 17 already sensed her curiosity.

“If I resume working full time, the other rangers could lose their jobs, and I wouldn’t do that to them. Many of them were escaping something when they applied here and ended up finding themselves in the process. In Jared and Paul’s case, they found love.”

“Aw. That’s sweet.” Bra smiled as the mood lightened up. The positive shift in mood allowed the rest of her training to follow along smoothly. The tasks weren’t physically or mentally difficult, mostly making sure none of the animals were injured and ensure nothing was out of place.

Night fell by the time they returned to the cliff. She set up a small capsule house on the opposite side of his hut. Though she loved spending time on the island with him, she learned after the first overnight, she needed modern facilities. No outhouses for the Saiyan Princess.

17 was pulling back his bed covers when Bra entered. His mouth went dry as his new coworker stood beside him wearing a short revealing silk lingerie slip. The silk material donned a tropical leaf print and the top was black lace that covered little of her ample perky breasts.

“Dress code violation,” thoughtlessly escaped from his lips, causing the sexy woman to pout.

“We’re off the clock?” Bra found it silly to restrict what can be worn to bed.

“Technically we’re always on the clock. Should an emergency occur at night, valuable time is lost getting redressed,” 17 quoted the Rangers manual word for word.

"I have loungewear I can sleep in," Bra sighed, turning around to return to her capsule house when she felt his hand gently clasp around her wrist, preventing her from leaving and coaxing her face him.

“If an emergency arises, I’ll take care of it.” 17 sat down on the bed, looking up at her still holding her hand, giving her a reassuring smile that made her weak with desire.

“I know we’ve done it here before, but is that allowed between employees?” Bra bit her lip worried she hadn’t thought this whole arrangement through, dreading a week without sex. 17 answered by releasing her wrist to grab her around the waist and playfully toss her in the middle of the bed.

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell.” 17 winked, sliding his hands slowly up her long bare leg to rest over her lace black thong.

"You got it, _boss._ ” Bra smiled as he peeled off her panties. For the second night in a row, they made slow soul-satisfying love.

“Bra, Time to wake up.” 17 gently stirred his sleeping lover. 

"No," Bra groaned, pulling the covers over her head and completely refusing to rise. 17 knew she wasn't a morning person, having the luxury of going into the office at her convenience as long as she got her work done in a timely manner. Here, the island didn’t wait for its caretaker to enjoy a cup of coffee before work. He hated to do it, but he was going to have to teach her a lesson on only her second day.

With a snap of his wrist, 17 pulled the covers off Bra and the bed itself, leaving her completely naked and annoyed. She mumbled some choice words as she grabbed his pillow to cover herself, the chilly morning air already prickling her bare skin with gooseflesh. Then Bra scrunched her eyes shut again, determined to sleep in just a bit longer.

He told himself this was for her own good, a little tough love as he gripped the top edge of the mattress, lifting it and causing her to slide off. 

“I quit,” Bra seethed from the floor.

“No, you don’t. Now get dressed quickly if you want to have time for breakfast,” 17 advised, exiting the hut while easily dodging the pillow she threw at him.

Bra was still in a sour mood when she stepped out in jeans, sneakers, and a ranger shirt. She even remembered to put her hair in a ponytail. A string of choice words for her rude awakening was pointedly cut off by a heavy backpack being pushed into her arms.

“We start on the west side today, " 17 stated, picking up his backpack before starting down the trail towards the heart of the island.

“I haven’t even had coffee yet!” Bra called out crankily.

“You should have gotten up earlier.” 17 shrugged, already a distance away.

Bra glared at her boss, jogging to catch up with him and loathing every breath of fresh morning air. Her second day on the job went much like the first, shadowing him and learning the ropes. The day dragged slower than the previous one, probably because they started at the butt crack of dawn and the lack of coffee prematurely tired her out.

"Is it almost lunchtime?" Bra asked a few hours into their morning rounds, her stomach loudly reminding her she didn't have any breakfast.

“No, but we are coming across some fruit trees soon.”

“Are their coffee bean trees on this island and if so, can you squeeze some coffee out of them directly into my mouth?”

"They grow on a shrub, not a tree, and no," 17 corrected, continuing to lead the way to their next task. They checked on a bird of prey’s nest, ensuring the recent hatchlings hadn’t fallen out or fallen prey to their natural predators. The baby birds bettered Bra’s mood and before she knew it, 17 announced it was lunchtime.

“Finally!”

Bra removed her backpack to rummage through it only to find her disappointing lunch; granola that dared to not be in the form of a bar mixed with chocolate chips and covered in chocolate drizzle. She looked up to complain, but she lost her ability to speak when she witnessed 17 take off his shirt and pour water out of his canteen over his head. Time slowed as the water soaked his long raven locks, spilled down his pecs, and trickled over his abs.

"Something wrong?" 17 asked oblivious to his oozing sex appeal.

“Uhhh. Just hot all of a sudden,” Bra tried not telling her boss he was making her hot and bothered, but the heat was too much. To relieve some of her discomfort, she removed her Ranger shirt, revealing a tropical print bikini top similar to the pattern of the lingerie she wore the night before.

17 recognized the pattern and ran through his programming how appropriate it would be to take a personal break. “Would you like some of my water?” 17 offered, holding up his canteen as she leaned back against a tree.

“How about some of that fruit you were talking about?” Bra dared to ask in a low seductive tone, betting he was warming up to the idea of being naughty at work. 17 set down the canteen, floating up to pick a passion fruit off one of the trees before sauntering toward her.

“Open wide,” 17 ordered, his tone borderline filthy, as he held the fruit over her head.

Bra smirked tilting her head up doing as he commanded. Their eyes locked as he used his android strength to effortlessly squeeze the juice out of the fruit with one hand. Bra moaned softly as the sweet juice ran down her throat, some escaping past her lips and ran down her chin, neck, and chest. She slowly licked her lips and opened up nice and wide again to catch more this time.

17 felt himself grow hard as she stared at him with lust in her eyes; the sight of her mouth and chest sticky with fluid too irresistible. He dropped the fruit and any pretenses, pinning her hands over her head, crashing his mouth to hers.

Bra happily opened her mouth wide again this time taking in his tongue instead of fruit juice. Once he had thoroughly tasted the inside of her mouth, he moved to clean juice off the rest of her. Slowly and sensually licking and slurping at her chin, her neck, and finally her chest. Her wanton moans music to his ears.

“Don’t you want to taste _my_ juices boss?”

“All. The. Time.” 17 smirked back, her seductive hold on him too strong to resist. He released her hands, dropped to his knees, and he all but tore her jeans from her body. Bra held onto the tree in eager anticipation as he undid her bikini bottom ties. “Spread your legs.”

"Yes, _boss_.” Bra spread her legs as he tore away the loose swimsuit bottom from her wet folds. 17 didn't waste any time devouring her like a starving castaway. Bra cried out, feeling her legs turn to jelly by the intense pleasure his mouth and tongue were squeezing out of her most intimate area. Wanting to milk every sweet drop, he inserted a finger, pumping into her as his tongue found her sensitive nub swollen, ready for him to suckle.

“Boss ah I, I’m…..I’m….” Bra whimpered closing her eyes as he added another finger, increasing the pace and pushing her over that glorious edge. She let out a silent scream, her climax releasing into her lover’s eagerly awaiting mouth and quenching his carnal thirst. Once she came down from her high enough to think straight, she dropped to her knees pulling at his pants, but 17’s hands caught hers and halted her movements.

“Lunchtime is over.” 17 sadly shook his head. There were only so many rules he was willing to break in one day.

“But I haven’t gotten my meal.” Bra pouted as she seductively rubbed the bulge in his pants with the palm of her hand.

“Tonight.”

He kept that promise, making her “work” overtime by giving him the best blowjob to date as he sat on a large rock by their campsite. They made love under the stars on the hammock. It was bumpy, but fun and they ended up falling asleep on it. 

The next morning brought a different awaking than the abrupt rude one from before. Having fallen asleep outside, the sunlight bearing down on them helped Bra wake naturally. Or perhaps it was the coffee made for her by her generous boss.

“Let’s keep today professional,” 17 advised, back to being a serious professional as he handed her the coffee.

“Yes, boss.” Bra smiled, promising no such thing, which prompted a stern “I mean it” from her boyfriend. She swore to keep it in her pants until the end of the day. During lunch, she made no attempts to kiss him or hold his hand. 17, pleased with her worth ethic, was going to offer to finish the rounds while she made dinner when they came across an injured animal.

“Oh no!” Bra gasped.

“A simple sprain. I will prepare a splint while you go collect some of those healing herbs, I pointed out earlier,” 17 instructed, setting down his backpack.

Bra nodded, knowing exactly which herbs he referred to, and darted off before he could warn her about an old rotting tree root that is known to trip rangers into a nearby mud pit. He was almost done fastening the splint when he heard a shriek followed by a familiar splat. 17 finished bracing the fox’s sprain, then braced himself for a verbal onslaught from an angry dirty Saiyan. He heard heavy footsteps and small splats of mud falling off her body onto the ground. Then a moment later she came into view hilariously appearing like a swamp thing.

Uncontrollable laughter overrode his programming. Hearty, genuine belly laughs that made his sides hurt and caused him to clutch his stomach as he doubled over.

“It’s. Not. Funny.” Bra growled, inadvertently making 17 laugh harder to the point tears escaped out of the corner of one of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, babes,” 17 apologized between laughs. “Here. let me clean your face.”

“Is that _the_ bandana?” Bra asked as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bright orange bandana.

“No. That one was ruined on my first day as a Ranger.” 17 retold the story of finding an injured baby deer and used his bandana to stop the bleeding. After that day, he ensured he always carried extra medical supplies.

“I kept the herbs clean.” Bra held out a purple stem, which faded into bright neon green leaves.

“Congratulations. You’re officially a Ranger, having survived our unofficial initiation of falling into that mud pit.”

“Yay me,” Bra deadpanned, sounding more like an android than a Saiyan as 17 administered the herbal remedy to the grateful orange fox.

“Let’s get you washed up.” 17 chuckled, taking her muddy hand in his, not caring if he got dirty himself.

Still peeved and afraid she might thoughtlessly snap, she followed him in silence. 17 lead her through the forest toward the river she had become accustomed to, having spent most of their day following it as they made their rounds. However, rock and overgrown bushes obscured the river, but 17 pressed on and lead her through the obstacles. Once they were on the other side of the bushes, Bra gasped in awe. A secluded gentle waterfall poured into a small intimate pool, the sun’s golden rays lit the private waters with an ethereal glow.

“I thought you’d enjoy an outside shower.” 17 smiled, pleased with her reaction.

“I don’t want to get that water dirty.” Bra shook her head, admiring the crystal-clear water.

“The river will carry the mud away, but we’ll remove your clothes first,” 17 neutrally stated, however the lust in his eyes betrayed his tone as he lifted her ranger shirt over her head.

“Will you be joining me?” Bra knew it didn’t sound sexy considering her appearance, but 17 nodded as he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down. She did the rest so he could undress as well. Once naked, they stepped in via the corner closest to the waterfall. It was warmer than she expected, even the water cascading down the rocks felt warm and amazingly washed away the mud and her woes.

Bra dipped under the waterfall and ran her hands through her muddied hair until the water ran clean down her exposed chest. While she focused on her hair, 17 focused on the rest of her body. Running his hands up and down her soaked body, ensuring no mud remained on her flawless skin.

She closed her eyes, happy to feel the warmth of her love’s attentive care. The way his rough island worn hands slid over her sides complimented the soft touch of his lips on her newly cleaned shoulder. A satisfying breath of air filled her lungs as the last of the mud washed away with the help of 17’s hands sliding over her breasts.

“Why is it that whenever I clean you, I just want to dirty you up again?” 17 whispered in her ear as his hard member pressed against her hip. He gently pushed her out of the falling water towards the slick rock wall behind it, crashing his lips against hers.

Bra opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, moaning into the passionate kiss. When her back hit the wall, she entangled her fingers in his damp raven locks. His hands moved down her body grabbing onto her waist, his fingertips dimpling her hips. She responded by wrapping a leg around his waist in a silent plea to bury himself inside of her.

“Ohhh,” Bra moaned, feeling him slide into her, thrusting slowly then picking up the pace with ease.

“What’s wrong?” 17 paused, sensing hesitation.

“I thought water was an anti-lube, hence why people don’t do it in water.” Bra answered honestly looking down between them able to see their union. “Or, at least, don’t do it well.”

“If you look closely, our energies are so high the water is evaporating around our motion.”

“I love it when you talk science _boss_ ,” Bra teased, capturing his lips again, urging him to continue to which he happily obliged.

The next days were uneventful in the sense that the island and its creatures were completely at peace and undisturbed by poachers. Bra and 17 behaved during work hours, waiting until the second their shift was over to meld into one another until the twinkling midnight stars lost their luminescence.

The morning of her last day, 17 kissed her temple before telling her to sleep in. She had the morning off for being one of the best trainees he’s ever had; a fast learner who cared about the island and its inhabitants.

Though sleeping in past sunrise sounded heavenly, there was something Bra had been dying to do, but she needed to be alone for it. The sneaky Saiyan pretended to be asleep as 17 readied. Waiting a reasonable amount of time before dressing in something other than the Ranger's official uniform, she collected everything she needed from her capsule house to carry out her hidden talent.

The midday sun clung to the center of the sky when 17 returned to the cliff, expecting to find his girlfriend still asleep. However, he was shocked she wasn’t there and was nowhere at the campsite. He checked her capsule house, searching for any clue to where she may have gone. Tapping into his android powers he scanned the entire island for her Ki coming up empty-handed. Curious more than suspicious, he utilized his ranger skills to track her down.

He found her near the Minotaur’s home, sitting on the grass in those too short jean shorts and a simple red tank top. Her back to him, she was blissfully unaware of his arrival. 17 brought a gloved finger to his lips, commanding the grazing Minotaur to not give him away. He planned to sneak up and tickle her for worrying him, but, as he crept closer, he noticed her notebook. Interested, he silently looked over her shoulder.

“That’s beautiful, love,” 17 praised, but, judging by her reaction, it seemed he may as well have threatened to skin her alive with the way she jumped up, clutching her sketchbook to her chest like it was a life vest.

" I didn't mean to startle you!" 17 profusely apologized, wondering if the red on her cheeks was embarrassment from being snuck up on, or because he caught her doing something private. Something he wasn’t supposed to know about.

“It’s fine,” Bra claimed, but he knew her well enough to know it wasn’t. He also knew her well enough to not push the subject.

“I came to ask if you wanted to have lunch on the beach.”

“Uh, sure,” Bra agreed, fighting the wind as she tucked her hair behind her ear. As though the fates hadn’t embarrassed her enough, a strong gust blew the sketchbook out of her arm, landing at 17’s feet. Naturally, he looked down, finding it blown open to a sketch of him. He was certain by the horrified wide-eyed look on her face, he was never supposed to see that one. Uncertain why she hid her talent, but respecting her privacy, 17 picked up the notebook and handed it to her without giving the drawing a second glance.

“Thanks,” Bra snatched it, crushing it to her chest while wishing he never saw it. As 17 began walking towards the shoreline an internal dilemma brewed inside her. Most of her formative years were spent hiding her talent due to sneering condescending peers or pestering friends who begged her to draw them only to grow angry with her when she declined. But as 17 respectfully walked away, she knew he wasn’t like those people. One half of her heart wanted to show him her drawings, but the other half screamed in protest, shying away from exposing the most intimate reaches of her soul.

“Would you like to see them?” Bra offered quietly.

“Only if you truly want me to.” 17 heard the indecision in her voice, fearing she would regret her choice.

“I want you to.” Bra held out the sketchbook before she could change her mind.

17 carefully took it, allowing her plenty of time to change her mind. When she didn’t, he opened up what he understood to be a window into her soul; a part she’d never willingly shared with anyone else. That fact moved him to treat it with the utmost of love and respect. 

"You captured the minotaur’s majestic beauty,” 17 commented, studying the sketch she had been working on.

“Really?” Bra stepped closer, observing him as he looked over her art, nervous yet eager to know his opinion of it.

“Yes,” 17 confirmed carefully flipping the page up and over revealing a sketch of the waterfall they had made love in just the other day. 17 noted the small details only someone who frequented the natural pool often could replicate. “Did you go back to the waterfall?”

"No…”

“You recreated this from memory?”

“It’s an unforgettable memory." Bra smirked, feeling at ease with him viewing something so deeply private. 17 smirked back, but it spread into a smile when he felt that inner tug to say those three little words.

“Can I show you my favorite one of you?” Bra interrupted his train of thought. He simply nodded, earning a brighter smile from the young woman. She reached over and skipped a few pages stopping at the one she sketched a month prior.

17 gazed down at the drawing of his campsite, his eyes focused on the drawing of himself sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the night sky, his long hair flowing back with an unseen wind. The stoic android hadn’t sat on the cliff’s edge in years meaning she created this image in her head then brought it to life on paper.

“We’ll have to bring this masterpiece to life tonight with you by my side.” 17 suggested leaning over and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

A short while later, 17 sat on the cliff’s edge just as Bra had drawn. However, there was on major difference, a difference he enjoyed more than the last time he sat here like this. Bra rested her head on his shoulder as they overlooked the vast expanse of the ocean, the twinkling lights of the stars reflecting on the cresting waves.

“I’m sad it’s my last day.”

“Me too,” 17 confessed, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head. Then the cosmos lit up with streaks of light, creating a perfect romantic atmosphere for 17 confess what had been on his heart.

“Is that a shooting star?” Bra asked, pointing up.

“Yes, it’s the beginnings of a meteor shower,” 17 explained as more lights beamed across the sky.

“Wow! You never see anything like this in the city! It’s beautiful!”

“Breathtakingly beautiful,” 17 responded, the proximity of his breath against her hair a sign he wasn’t looking at the meteor shower. Slowly Bra turned to face him, his lips whispered against hers, “I love you.”

"I love you too," Bra whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing herself into the kiss to show him just how much.


	9. Sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thank you to RazzleDazzleBerry who I could never do this without

Sunflowers

Over a month had passed since they said those three little words to each other. Bra was apprehensive to go back to her pampered city life after their weeklong stay on Monster Island, fearing things would change between them after being in his element. Fortunately, she learned quickly she had nothing to be nervous about. The very night they returned to the penthouse, 17 brought up the next big step in their relationship.

“I would like you to meet my kids.”

“Really?” Bra looked over at 17 from her side of the bed. 17 joined her under the covers, pulling her into his arms.

“Yes.”

“Say when and I’ll book your favorite restaurant for brunch. Unless you want to do it here?”

“Let’s host the initial meeting at a restaurant, then we can have them over here once I officially move in.”

“Officially living together, I like the sound of that.” Bra beamed, pulling him in for a sweet kiss which quickly heated up as they made love for the first time that night.

Over the next three weeks, 17 met with each of his children individually to talk to them about finally meeting the woman he planned on living with. He met with his daughter for coffee, his oldest son for lunch, and took his youngest out to dinner. He had talked to them about Bra before, after Lydia had learned about them being an item, but it was very surface level. His two oldest children’s primary concern had been the significant age difference. It was natural they had adverse feelings about their father dating someone younger than them. However, with Bra's permission, he explained that like him her lifespan was longer than a human's and her aging process slower.

Their next expected follow up question was if she was an android like him. He truthfully answered no, but didn’t go into detail, explaining they could ask Bra themselves. She was open to answering any of their questions. His youngest would have to be handled with care because Bra was his celebrity crush, and to him, she was a “Hall Pass”. 17 had forgotten about Jake’s crush since he didn’t have posters of her on his bedroom wall despite keeping magazine ads where she posed in a red bikini. It was good for the thriving couple, because had 17 remembered, he would have recognized her that night at the club and never would have approached her let alone go home with her. 

However, Jake’s crush had faded away years ago. 17 had no qualms his son still harbored a crush on his girlfriend. Or if he did, it was innocent infatuation for someone famous, not like he was going to try to steal her away or anything. With their one on ones complete, they checked their schedules and determined the following Sunday would be the best day to have brunch with their dad and his girlfriend. To say Bra spent the next week stressing over every detail to make the brunch perfect, was an understatement.

“Relax.” 17 came up behind Bra to rub her shoulders soothingly, then placed a chaste kiss on her head. She took a deep breath but felt no more at ease.

“I’m trying.”

“Everything looks amazing.” 17 commented on the self-serve buffet laid out in the back patio of his favorite local restaurant. 

"Maybe I should have worn the long dress."

"Nonsense. I love sunflowers on you," 17 complimented her knee-length white dress adorned in bright yellow sunflowers as he gently turned her around to face him while Bra second-guessed her outfit for the tenth time that morning. She noticed the way he looked her over and lingered on her chest.

Yea? Not too much cleavage?”

“There’s something I never thought I’d hear you say.”

“I’m serious! I want them to like me.” Bra couldn’t remember the last time she had ever been so nervous.

"They will," 17 promised, looking down at her lovingly and by the gods, she believed him. They were leaning in for a kiss when 17 heard approaching footsteps signaling the arrival of his kids and quickly pulled away. It took the sound of the door opening for Bra to figure out his change in demeanor. She turned to see three young adults walking towards them. A beautiful brunette with green eyes, an athletically built football player looking man, and a hipster version of 17, trendy beanie and all.

"Kids, so glad you can make it." 17 stepped forward hugging each of them.

Bra stayed back allowing him to take the lead, observing their interaction before he introduced her. The love was obvious, though a stranger would assume 17 was a fourth sibling, not their father. She wondered if he secretly liked that considering her mother used to love being told she could pass for hers and Trunks’s sister. 17 turned towards her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Kids, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Bra.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. 17 has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you.” Bra smiled, stepping forward. She hoped her nervousness wasn’t coming through in her voice. For a moment, she feared it had since the three most important people in her boyfriend’s life stared at her without saying anything.

“I’m Claire.” 17’s daughter was the first to introduce herself, holding out her hand which Bra graciously shook. The eldest then nudged her brother, the elder brother appearing very much like a fit athlete, to do the same.

“I’m Brad.” 17’s oldest son extended his hand greeting Bra with a firm handshake which she returned with matched strength, noting his surprise. She then turned her sights on 17’s youngest who was looking at her as nervously as she felt. He made no attempts to introduce himself and Bra was about to do it herself when Brad suddenly explained as he slapped his brother’s back, “Oh, this guy with the googly eyes is Jake. He used to have a huge crush on you.”

“Dude! Shut up!” Jake punched the bigger man in the arm, starting what she imagined was normal brotherly fighting. However, 17 broke it up with a single word warning.

“Boys.”

"Sorry, dad." They both said sheepishly. Bra couldn’t help but smile witnessing 17 parent his adult children. She knew in her heart he’d be just as great a dad to their kids. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

“The food is ready. Please help yourself.” Bra shook that thought out of her head showing them to the variety of brunch staples. The boys quickly forgot their squabble at the mention of food. They weren’t much different from Saiyans in that regard, she secretly thought to herself.

“Like Saiyans, huh?” 17 commented as if reading her mind. Bra nodded her agreement, lingering back, allowing them to fill up their plates before she and 17 made theirs then sat across from them at the suitably decorated table.

“So, you guys met at a club?” Claire didn’t waste any time asking what everyone wanted to know about most couples’ stories. The thought of speaking honestly about their first hookup caused Bra to nearly drop her fork. However, she answered truthfully, but neglected to detail the rest of that night.

“Aren’t you too old to be going to clubs?” Brad ribbed, proving even though he looked their age, they still saw him as their old dad.

“It was your uncle’s idea,” 17 reminded them then turned around and added while smiling at Bra, “and I’m glad I went.”

“Claire, your dad says you’re a nurse?” Bra wanted to get to know them personally, so she steered the conversation by asking them questions about their careers and significant others. It turned out she and Claire had much in common. It made sense since they were the same age after all, the elephant in the room. 

“Is it true that boyband, whose music video you were in, wrote a song about you?”

"Songs," Bra answered Brad’s question with a correction, realizing her response sounded conceited too late. “Your dad says you play the guitar in a band?”

She swiftly changed the subject hoping to keep the brunch from derailing. It seemed to work when Brad happily told her all about his band. Everything was going well until her phone rang. She had put in on Do Not Disturb except for a few important numbers so as not to be rude during the brunch. Glancing at the screen, the call was indeed highly important.

“I’m so sorry. I have to take this.” Bra excused herself, getting up and walking into the restaurant building, leaving 17 alone with his kids. There was an awkward silence for a moment until 17 broke it.

“How’s the food?”

“Good.”

“Great.”

Back to uncommon awkward silence. He had always had candid and open communication with his children. He thought they were on the same page after he had talked to them in person and they agreed to this meeting. Perhaps it was stress. Meeting someone new is always hard, meeting someone your parents were dating could not be easy at any age.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Bra apologized again upon her return as she sat back down, noting how quiet it was until Brad boldly took a dig at her.

“Sale at the mall?”

“Bradly!” 17 looked at his son surprised by his rude presumptuous insult.

“It’s okay,” Bra calmly interjected to defuse the situation. “That was a senator calling to inform he will be sponsoring our bill for tougher laws and stricter punishment for poachers.”

“Really? That’s great! You’ve been working so hard accomplishing this.”

“Congratulations,” Jake finally addressed Bra directly, however shy. He followed her social media accounts to be well informed how hard she had been working on saving Monster Island with his father. And the way she and 17 looked at each other now when receiving this good news, only confirmed the already obvious, they genuinely loved each other.

“Thank you.” Bra smiled causing the young man to blush again.

“Oh, brother this is like a bad sitcom.” Brad rolled his eyes causing Claire to attempt to kick him under the table,

“Ow!” Jake glared at his older sister.

“Children,” 17 sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to offset an oncoming headache they were giving him. He was about the lecture them when Bra started laughing. Not her polite business laugh she used at events when trying to charm others, but a genuine belly laugh. A sound he had only previously had the privilege to hear privately.

“I’m sorry.” Bra wiped a tear away as they stared at her like she lost her mind. “I just wanted everything to go perfect that I forgot family dynamics are far from perfect, but that’s what makes them so great. I mean you wouldn’t believe some of the shenanigans that erupt when the Z fighters get together.”

“Who?” All three kids asked in unison, more confused.

“Uhhhh.”

"You need a gag sometimes." 17 chuckled teasingly.

“Gross.” Brad and Claire made faces.

“Gag order,” 17 clarified receiving skeptical looks from his two oldest, “To not discuss certain topics.”

"Come on, we're all adults here," Jake stood up for his father and his new girlfriend. "Except dad."

“I may look your age, but I’m still your father, and I will ground you.” 17 made what everyone knew was an empty threat earning even louder laughter. With all pretenses dropped they were able to chat and joke naturally. 2 hours flew by getting to know each other and learning about each other’s lives. All too soon it was time for everyone to go home.

“We have to do this again soon,” Bra said as she hugged Claire farewell. They were well past a simple handshake by the end of the brunch.

"As long are you're paying because I could get used to this,” Brad joked, motioning to their private and elaborate setup to which Bra took no offense too, she had finally figured out his sense of humor was much like his father's.

“Only if you bring Angie,” Bra mentioned his girlfriend, looking forward to meeting the kindergarten teacher. Teaching young minds, she undoubtedly possessed an abundance of patience which came in handy when dealing with Brad.

"Deal.”

“You’re not going to faint on me, are you?” Bra teased Jake as he came in for his hug which he humorously made last long enough for 17 to jokingly step in.

“Bye kids. I’ll talk to you soon.” 17 hugged them all after seeing them to their vehicles. He watched them drive off with a huge smile on his face, proud of the young adults they had become.

“That went well.”

“It did.” 17 agreed looking over at Bra, the adoration he felt for her sparkling in his eyes. “Let’s go home.”

It was a relatively quiet drive home, but it was a good quiet. With the meeting having gone well, there was nothing in their way from officially living together, and that was something they were both eager to celebrate.

“How about I draw you a hot bath?” 17 suggested as they walked into their penthouse apartment.

“Will you be joining me?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll get some wine.”

Bra smiled slyly, walking into their kitchen. 17 had to peel his eyes away from her tantalizing hips that swayed so seductively as she walked. He hurried to their bathroom to start said bath while she took her time selecting the perfect bottle of wine for the occasion.

“Nice,” Bra complimented, walking into the bathroom holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, finding 17 in the middle of pouring her favorite bath salts into the filled tub. 17 then placed a kiss on her cheek before taking the bottle and glasses from her, setting them on the edge of the tub.

“Only the best for you.”

“You could seduce an Angel.”

"The only one I want to seduce is you, princess," 17 whispered seductively his breath hot against her neck sending shivers down her body as he slowly pulled down her zipper exposing her bare back.

“Is that a fact?”

“And a promise,” 17 cemented his claim, dipping his head to kiss her shoulder as he pushed to straps of her dress off of them, the garment effortlessly falling to the floor. The alluring android wasted no time running his hands down the side of her body, grabbing ahold of the elastic of her panties at her hips then leisurely pushing them down her thighs, letting them drop to her ankles.

“Ladies first.” 17 motioned to the tub. The Saiyan princess didn’t have to be told twice. She gracefully stepped into the large marble tub and lowered herself, the water coming up to the top of her breasts.

Bra watched as her one-night stand, turned lover, turned boyfriend, now live-in boyfriend removed his clothing. Each article of clothing removed, revealed more and more of his mouthwatering physique. Each muscle engrained in her memory. She was gawking and she didn’t even care. He had a body that would make the Greek gods envious and she planned to enjoy it to the fullest.

Fully naked, 17 approached the tub, getting in on the opposite side of her much to her displeasure. She waited for him to fill the glasses with wine before crawling over to him, taking one of the glasses.

“Are we celebrating you officially moving in?” Bra tested the waters.

“And your bill moving one step closer to becoming law.” 17 held up his glass to hers with a proud smile on his face. Over the last few weeks, she hadn’t just been planning the perfect brunch to meet his kids, but also working late nights on their Anti-Poaching Bill.

“I’ll drink to that. Cheers.” Bra clinked her glass with his, taking a well-deserved long drink of the sweet wine before settling herself between his legs, her back against his chest.

“Comfy?”

“Very.” Bra sipped her wine relaxing into him. He kissed her temple before refilling her glass, no words needed to be spoken between them.

“You’re tense,” 17 observed, breaking the silence. He quickly downed his wine and set the empty glass on the edge to massage her shoulders.

“Falling asleep at my desk last night probably didn't help.”

“Probably not. You looked beautiful today, by the way. I love sunflowers on you.” 17 complimented as his hands worked their magic.

“Thank you.” Bra moaned as his fingers worked out the knots in her muscles.

“Keep moaning like that and I’ll message something else.”

“You promise?” Bra challenged, moaning again as his fingers pressed hard into her flesh, arousing a delicious mix of relief and pleasure.

“Have I ever let you down?”

"Never," Bra answered breathily, knowingly perfectly well what he was insinuating as his hands traveled under the water to cup her breasts. 17’s lips met the side of her neck as he began to gently massage her chest.

“You like this?” 17 played with her perky nipples, rolling them between his forefinger and thumb.

"Yes," Bra gasped, feeling his stiffening member pressed into her back, signifying he was enjoying it just as much as she.

"Good," 17 breathily whispered against her neck, kissing the nape as he slid one hand down her body, burying it in-between her legs.

Bra whimpered with want as he deliberately massaged her clit with strong thorough circles. He responded by kissing her fiercely as his hands continue to message two of her most sensitive areas pleasuring her to the brink of release. She could almost taste that sweet climax but wanted him to taste it with her. As hard as it was, she managed to tear herself away to turn and face him, straddling his waist. Before he could ask if anything was wrong, she lowered herself onto his erection, wanting him to feel good too.

“Bra,” 17 groaned as her tight walls enveloped his member.

“I love you,” She whispered resting her forehead on his, their noses touching.

“I love you, too,” 17 proclaimed, kissing her passionately as she began to rock against him. Bra perched her hands on his broad shoulders as she rode him towards release. His own hands slid down her back to grab onto her waist, dimpling her skin.

Water splashed around them, threatening to spill over the tub as 17 spilled into her with unbridled thrusts. Soon he heard her cries of release echoing through the room as she went limp in his arms, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Shall we continue in the bedroom?” 17 asked as Bra's breathing return to normal. She nodded and he lifted her into his arms then stepped out of the tub. She used her Ki to dry them both off instantly sparking an idea in her partner. As 17 laid her on the bed, he softly said, “I want to try something with you.”

“What do you have in mind?” Bra smiled slyly, open to the idea of exploring something new. Instead of telling her, he showed her by retrieving a silk black blindfold she had used on him before and a pair of leather cuff restraints. “Oooohh bondage."

“That’s part of it.”

The suspenseful excitement continued to grow as he slipped the blindfold over her eyes, then cuffed her wrists together and over her head, trapping them around a bedpost. Her skin prickled as his fingertips graced her skin. Then heat radiated from his palms and fingertips, a tingling crackle sunk into her muscles in the most pleasurable way that she couldn’t entirely describe, but she gasped as the sensation flowed into her as 17’s hands ran all over her body.

“I’m using my energy,” 17 explained, running an energy charged hand up the middle of her torso up and over her collar bone, caressing the side of her neck.

“It’s— ah!” Bra couldn’t think to describe how he was making her feel, especially when he traced her bottom lip with an electrifying thumb. Her lips parted, gasping in pleasure, she quivered as he dipped said thumb into her mouth. Instinctually she closed her lips around the invading digit, sucking on it sensually.

Encouraged by her act, 17 continued to stimulate her upper lips while his other energized hand slid down her body towards her lower lips. Bra’s cries of ecstasy were muffled by his fingers in her mouth as he slowly ran the length of her opening with his index finger. Seeing if she could stay relatively quiet seemed to be part of this game.

She didn’t mind being at his mercy, she was just a naturally loud person in the bedroom and out. With her usual way of expressing sexual satisfaction muted, Bra sucked his fingers harder when he finally inserted a finger inside her weeping core. Instead of moaning, she swirled her tongue around his fingers as he pumped another into her. She moaned around his fingers, falling into endless bliss when he added a third finger. He pumped into her a little faster, curling his fingers and rubbing against her sweet sensitive g-spot. At this rate, she'd climax twice over before the real fun would commence.

17’s pride swelled, watching his gorgeous girlfriend wither in pleasure at his hands. It was time to use more than just his hands as he licked one of her hard nipples with his glowing golden energy coated tongue. Bra’s blindfold prevented her from knowing where he would touch next. She gasped both in surprise and pleasure as his tongue swirled around her nipple. Instinctively, Bra arched her back and pressed her breast farther into his mouth, wanting more of this incredible sensation.

“You like that?” 17 moved between breasts while pulling out his fingers to draw circles on her clit. Bra could only nod and continue to suck his fingers as her answer. Having his fill of quiet play, he slipped his fingers out of both her mouth and entrance to use both hands to hold her legs up and apart to devour her essence.

“17!” Bra choked out as he had her at the edge of madness, but he kept his pace torturously slow, preventing her from falling over the edge just yet. “Please, make me cum!”

Unable to deny his love, he released one of her legs to penetrate her once again with his energy-infused fingers, curling them deep inside her as he sucked her sensitive clit. Almost immediately, Bra’s muscles clenched as heat exploded all throughout her body, the crescendo of her pleasure echoed through every fiber of her being much like her cries throughout the room.

17’s piercing stare fixated on her ecstasy induced expression, he would never grow tired of watching her climax and it gave him great pleasure knowing he was the one to bring such a goddess to this point of intense intimacy. Her pleasure gave him pleasure, and now that they were living together, he saw even more spontaneous opportunities to bring her right back to this point whenever he saw fit. Which would be damn near every second of every day. She was his goddess, and he would worship her ceaselessly.

“How was it?” 17 asked carefully removing her blindfold but not the wrist binds.

“We’re going to have to do _that_ again."

“Why wait?” 17 smirked, crushing his lips to hers as he buried his painfully stiff erection deep inside her with one powerful thrust.


End file.
